REWRITE
by Maiwyn Hearts
Summary: Namine was always an ordinary girl, always outshined by her sister until she found Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITE**

**By: Maiwyn Hearts**

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or songs in this fic. I only own the plot line.

**Chapter One**

(_Meeting By Accident_)

A booming stereo, flashing lights, and enough sound to make her ears bleed was what Naminé endured through the night. Kairi's concerts were always pounding with the same vibrating sounds every night. Well, it wasn't that Kairi's singing was _bad_, no, it was just _loud_. Naminé tried her best to tune out the pumping music and tried to focus on her schoolwork.

The famous Kairi Gainsborough just _had_ to be her sister. Of course, it was hard to tell, what with Kairi's flaming red hair contrasting sharply to Naminé's pale blonde hair. Kairi was outgoing and a magnet for attention, while Naminé was a shy wallflower in comparison.

Naminé didn't _have_ to go to Kairi's concerts (which were at least three times every week), but she still attended each one, perhaps it was because of the nice backstage, or maybe it was the free soda… well, no one would ever know. Half an hour later, the loud concert finally ended.

_It's about time_, she groaned inwardly. She checked her watch. 11:28 p.m. Then she remembered. Fans and groupies were already gathering backstage.

They were all crying her sister's name over and over again. She sighed. It was times like these that Naminé wished she was just as popular as Kairi. Naminé's way of coping was to turn around and continue working.

**-**

"Hurry up, Roxas; we'll miss Kairi!" Sora called to his twin brother. Roxas grumbled in response and followed. It was by mere luck that they had been able to acquire the amazingly hard to get backstage passes, and Roxas knew that he should be grateful.

At long last Sora and Roxas emerged from the line of backstage pass-people. Sora immediately flew off to find the famous Kairi Gainsborough Harada while Roxas wandered around.

Roxas wasn't the kind of guy to be into the kind of music that Kairi wrote/sang. He was more of a _rock_ person. In fact, the spiky-haired blonde boy had founded his own band called Oathkeeper. It was because of his lack of interest that Roxas found himself bumping against a girl quite by accident.

"I'm so, so sorry!" the girl stammered, her eyes lowered to the ground. Her papers had scattered to the floor. Feeling slightly guilty, Roxas kneeled down and helped her retrieve the fallen papers.

"Here you go," he said, handing her a few sheets of paper. The girl blushed.

"Thanks," she muttered. At that moment, Sora came up and grabbed Roxas' shoulder.

"I got autographs!" he exclaimed in an ecstatic tone. Roxas rolled his eyes. When he turned around, the girl was already gone.

**-**

"So, Naminé how was the concert?" Kairi asked her sister.

'_Shouldn't you know?_' the blonde girl thought. She shrugged.

The limo containing the two girls slowed to a stop in front of the Gainsborough household. Kairi strolled in glamorously while Naminé followed her timidly.

**TBC**

MH: Well, that's the first chapter. Please R&R and tell me your uh… opinion? Please? …You will? Yay!


	2. Evil Teacher

**Chapter Two**

**(_Erm…School?_)**

Amazingly, I'm updating. (_Gasp!!_) I dedicate this chapter to Pepsi (which I do not own) and all the wonderful people who reviewed my first fanfic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**- (Naminé) -**

The alarm clock on Naminé's bedside table beeped loudly, jerking the sleeping blonde girl awake. Of course, as usual; the snooze button was pushed, bringing sweet silence to the room. Kairi, of course; was already up and chipper, making breakfast for the two of them.

Thirty minutes later, Naminé finally trudged down the stairs for breakfast. Kairi was quick to hand Naminé a piece of already buttered toast and a glass of orange juice.

"Geez, Kairi; how can you be always be so… _hyper_?" Naminé asked her sister, raising an eyebrow. Kairi smiled sweetly.

"Coffee! It works _wonders_!" the auburn-haired girl replied. Naminé simply sighed.

It was their second day on the Destiny Islands, Kairi's concert taking up most of the day. It was never easy for Naminé to move around with her sister so often, but she bore with it because Kairi was her sister, and staying with Aerith (spelling?) back in Hollow Bastion would be… monotonous at best.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas woke to find Sora, already in his uniform for school, pinning the Kairi Gainsborough autographs he'd gotten from the concert the night before on the wall.

"Sora, why are you so obsessed with Kairi?" Roxas asked his brother, burying his head further into his pillow.

"Just because!" Sora laughed, taping the last autograph onto the wall. He stepped back to survey his work with satisfaction. Roxas threw his pillow at his brother. The pillow landed squarely on Sora's head and hung there, suspended by his hair's spikes.

"If your head was any spikier, I swear; that pillow would probably have exploded." Roxas mumbled, climbing out of bed. Sora stuck his tongue out at Roxas.

"Look who's talking! Your hair's spikier than mine!" Sora said, crossing his arms.

"Well, at least I don't spear people in the ear in the hallways," Roxas fired back, fishing his rumpled school uniform out of the stuffed closet. He sighed, ruffling his spiky blonde hair.

A sharp knock on the door made both spiky haired boys jump a foot in the air. An older spiky haired man appeared in the doorway.

"Stop screwing around, its time for school." Cloud said, shutting the door immediately. Sora and Roxas rolled their eyes.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé walked out the door silently, following Kairi like a shadow until Paopu Tree High School was visible.

"Come on, Naminé!" Kairi exclaimed, running towards the school. Naminé gawked at the sight of the huge school.

The whole school was painted bright white, and its many windows gleamed like gems in the island's sunlight. A huge sign above the large entrance read: '**Paopu Tree High School**' in large yellow and green letters. Atop the roof of the school was a humongous bell shaped like a Paopu fruit (a star-like fruit, bright yellow with large green leaves). As Naminé neared the school's entrance, she saw two large Paopu fruit trees swaying on either side of the entrance.

As soon as Kairi entered the school, the usual recognized screams were heard.

"Omigod! It's Kairi Gainsborough!"

"Someone get the cameras!"

"MARRY ME, KAIRI!!!" Both Naminé and Kairi sweatdropped the fan-induced screams. Kairi dodged fans throwing themselves at her left and right while Naminé followed silently. Inside, the blonde girl felt slightly jealous, but managed to hide it behind a mask of indifference.

"Hmmm… locker number 742… ah, here we are!" Kairi exclaimed happily, slamming her hand on her locker. Naminé sighed and twirled the lock on her locker (the one right next to Kairi's) until it opened and loaded her backpack inside. She could still hear the fans' screams ringing in her ears.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Open, you stupid locker!!" Roxas yelled, kicking his locker. It was his tenth try… and things weren't going so well for the spiky blonde boy.

'_Grrrr… where's Sora when you need him?_' Roxas thought, exasperated. Besides Cloud and the teachers, Sora was the only one who had the magical ability to open Roxas' (I'm not so good with grammar… so should it be Roxas' or Roxas's? Please let me know! ) locker. He banged it once more; but the locker refused vehemently to open.

"It won't open if you keep banging it," a voice came behind him. Cloud twirled Roxas' locker combination into the lock, and opened the locker with a sigh.

"Thanks, Cloud," Roxas sighed, and loaded his backpack and papers into the locker.

"Oh, and by the way; if you keep the pace you're at, you'll be late." Cloud said over his shoulder as he left.

"Argh, no!" Roxas shouted. He slammed his locker door and sprinted in the general direction of his first class.

**- (Naminé and Roxas) -**

Naminé was walking from the main office (she had been getting her daily schedule from the desk). She pulled out her tattered sketchbook and surveyed her work. That was when someone crashed into her, hard.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, her papers, and sketchbook, scattering to the floor.

'_Wasn't I in this situation last night?_' she asked herself. The person who had crashed into her sat up, and she recognized him as the very same boy who had bumped into her the night of the concert.

"I'm really, really sorry- whoa, déjà vu." The boy said. He picked up her sketchbook, and took a glance at it before Naminé ripped it out of his hands.

"D-don't look, they're all horrible." Naminé stuttered, holding it close to her chest.

"Eh? No, they're fine, much better than I can do, anyway." He replied, handing her some of her scattered papers.

"I'm Roxas. Roxas Strife." The boy, Roxas, said," What's your name?"

"My name is Naminé," Naminé answered. She stood up, brushing her skirt off. At that moment, the bell rang.

"Well, looks like both of us are late, huh?" Roxas joked. Both Naminé and Roxas laughed.

**-**

"Well, Roxas; have you finally decided to join the class?" The teacher, Mrs. Curtis, asked sarcastically. "And who's this?"

Roxas plopped down on one of the chair-desk-thingies and sighed. Naminé attempted to sit down as well, but was stopped by the somewhat scary teacher.

"Introduce yourself, please." Mrs. Curtis said. It was more of an essential demand than a request.

Naminé timidly came up to the front of the classroom. "M-my name is Naminé," Naminé mumbled quietly. She sat down as quickly as possible in the only seat available, next to Roxas.

"As I was saying before Roxas interrupted us, class; please turn to page 620 in your textbooks. We'll be discussing ancient alchemy and its uses." Mrs. Curtis barked.

"Yes, Teacher," The class chorused. Besides Kairi and a spiky-and-brown-haired boy (who was gazing at her as if she was some type of goddess) the whole class snapped into action, bringing out ridiculously large textbooks and flipping their pages to page 620. Naminé herself brought out the large leather-bound tome and flipped to the desired page.

"Sora, will you please stop drooling over Miss Gainsborough and start _flipping to page 620_!?" Mrs. Curtis snapped. The boy, Sora, jumped out of his skin and hurriedly brought out his textbook and started flipping pages as fast as he could. Mrs. Curtis began lecturing the class about the history of alchemy and what ancient alchemists tried to use it for.

Besides the incident when she walked into the class and the incident with Sora; the class was quite normal… for a class under complete domination by Mrs. Curtis.

Finally, the bell rang, and the class was over. Naminé heaved a sigh of relief and hurried to her locker for her next class. She was careful to avoid the screaming mob of fans that followed Kairi around. After Naminé's fourth class, it was finally time for lunch.

**-TBC-**

MH: Yes, it is done!!! Please review and tell me if I suck or not! (Smiles)

Roxas: (sighs) Geez, what a loser.

MH: (Sticks out tongue) Pfft!

Naminé: Now, now; let's be friends…

MH: By the way, can anyone guess who 'Mrs. Curtis' is??? Heh heh.


	3. The Screaming Lunch of Terror

**Chapter Three**

(_The Screaming Lunch of Terror_)

A/N: Yeah, I plan to make this chapter funnier… or maybe not. Whatever.

Disclaimer: (See chapter one and two for details.)

Reader Responses (I don't know if I'm doing this right, but whatever.):

**sapphire-eyed-dreamer**: Thank you for clearing the Roxas' and Aerith thing! As for your second question about the title of the story… Heh, you'll just have to wait and see!! (Snickers evilly) Hehehehehe… You will see in this chapter… THANK YOU FOR SAYING I DON'T SUCK!!

**Youkai Hime90**: I don't suck!? THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!! Wow, I can't imagine that I've actually _inspired_ other people, thank you so much! I'm too gushy…

**DarkAngelAssassin666** and **Jillie chan**: I'm very sorry, but you're both wrong about the 'Mrs. Curtis' thing… sorry. Keep guessing, though!

A/N: Yeah, I'll insert more in other chapters!

**- (Naminé) -**

Lunch was usually a time of peace and quiet for Naminé, her by herself eating her own lunch.

But this wasn't anything _like_ the lunch she was accustomed to. Oh no, lunch at Paopu Tree High School was …hell at best.

Guarding herself and her tray laden with a salad drenched in French dressing, Naminé squeezed herself in between various people and dodged thrown objects. She saw Kairi up ahead and tried to make her way towards her sister, but was blocked by a sudden mob of fans.

"_Omigod! It's Kairi Gainsborough!_"

"_Someone get the cameras!_"

"_OMIGOD, KAIRI! MARRY ME!_" Naminé sweatdropped. She'd heard the exact same things this morning, hadn't she? Random people were crowding around the famous red-haired celebrity, taking pictures of her with their camera-phones. Naminé felt the same pang of jealousy that stabbed her every time she saw Kairi being fussed over by fans or paparazzi.

**- (Roxas) -**

"I'm telling you, we should be doing the song _I _wrote!" Riku protested. The silver-haired boy waved a piece of notebook paper in Roxas' face. The top of the page boasted '_Undo'_ in large, fancy letters.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_, the song _I _wrote is _way _better then yours, therefore; we should do _my_ song." Roxas replied, shoving the '_Undo'_ paper out of his face and proudly showed his song to the table.

This table was where Roxas' band, Oathkeeper, met for lunch. Sora, Riku, Roxas; and occasionally Cloud were the members of the band.

"…'_REWRITE_'… by Roxas Strife…" Sora slowly read the title at the top of the song (cough_yeah_cough_that's_cough_it_cough). "'Rewrite it for a dramatic revival?' 'Even a meaningless fantasy is a motivation to form you?' 'Give me your whole body and soul!?' What kind of lyrics are these?"

Roxas had a pulsing anger vein on his forehead as he snatched the song back from his brother.

"If you don't like it, shut up!" Roxas growled, smacking Sora upside the back of his head.

"Hmmm? Hey, what's up with the crowd over there?" Riku pointed to the large mob that was forming near the entrance of the cafeteria. A familiar flash of bright red hair was a flaming giveaway that the school's new celebrity had entered the area.

"_Kairi!!_" Sora screamed shrilly, and bounced off in the direction of his favorite singer. Roxas and Riku sighed.

"You know, you'd better go in after him before he hurts himself," Riku warned, opening his Pepsi.

"You go," Roxas mumbled," I don't feel like saving him today." To emphasize his point, the spiky-haired boy leaned back in his chair and took a deep sip from his Paopu fruit juice box. Two seconds later, Sora was back and sporting footprints on his head.

"The fans trampled me." Sora whimpered, plopping down on his seat.

"…Serves you right." Roxas muttered behind his juice box. Sora sighed and took a bite of his sandwich.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé carefully set down her tray on a table and finally began to eat. Of course, the table that Kairi had decided to sit at was almost magically stuffed with fans, and there was no space for Naminé. Her table was empty.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Hmm? Hey, notice that every single table is chock full of people except for _that_ one?" Sora inquired. Roxas looked over to the table that his brother was looking at. His eyes widened with surprise as he recognized the girl- no, Naminé, sitting alone at the empty table.

"What, you know her?" Riku asked, smirking, "A girlfriend we don't know about?" Roxas blushed a furious shade of red.

"N-n-no, I don't really know her… I've just bumped into her a few times, that's all." Nevertheless, both Riku and Sora both burst out laughing until they were gasping for breath.

"Roxas-_gasp_-has-_gasp_-a-_wheeze_-girlfriend!" Sora wheezed, hitting the table with his fist, tears were coming out of the corners of his eyes. Riku was laughing so hard, he fell out of his chair. Roxas was not amused.

"Will you morons _quit it_!? It's not funny!" Roxas fumed. Sora and Riku stared at him for another second and then-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! He _admitted it!_" Sora and Riku laughed even harder. Roxas obtained three large and pulsing anger veins on his forehead.

"Okay, we'll do _your_ song if you just _SHUT UP!!_" Roxas finally caved, Riku grinned in victory, and Sora just kept laughing.

Roxas smacked him upside the head to silence him.

"Ouch!"

"…Serves you right."

**- TBC -**

MH: Guh, I'm sorry it's short-ish again… Yup, oh by the way; happy new year! Okay, erm, yeah; until someone can successfully guess who 'Mrs. Curtis' is… I may stave off updating this story. Yeah… (cough) but I _may_ start up a new one!! So keep your guessing, I really do appreciate it!


	4. The Music Festival and The Party

**Chapter Four**

(_The Music Festival And The Beach Party_)

A/N: Here's the fourth chapter, by the way, I'm doing another fic pretty soon, and I've got a character from KH and characters from FMA all in an AU setting, and I don't know what to put, cuz' I don't wanna get in trouble, so…Okay, here's a longer (I hope) chapter for y'all who were nice enough to review on my first fic!!!

(Reader Responses):

**SimpleNClean92:** YES! Mrs. Curtis _is_ Izumi from FMA!!! Yay!!!!! (Throws confetti)

**DXxKuNoIcHi-Kh2FaNxXD:** Well, I _was_ planning to start my second fanfic, but I think I'll finish this one first, so as not to provoke my imminent and impending slaughter.

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake**: …Maybe… Hehehehehe… (Grins evilly) Hmmm… (Is plotting evil)

**- (Naminé) -**

It was after lunch, and Naminé finally caught up with Kairi, who was mysteriously not surrounded by fans.

"…What happened to the fans?" Naminé asked her sister. Kairi smiled, and pointed to a poster, which was covered with fangirls.

"Eh?" Naminé murmured. The poster displayed a black-haired man who had an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, some actor is coming to this school to judge the upcoming music festival." Kairi explained, walking quickly to her locker. Naminé followed silently.

Kairi leaned against her locker, waiting for Naminé to finish collecting her folders for the next period.

"So… how d'you like the school so far?" Kairi asked. Naminé shrugged and closed her locker.

"Come _on_, Naminé! Give me something more specific!" Kairi whined.

"It's fine…" Naminé finally mumbled, forcing herself to stare at the floor. Kairi rolled her eyes. Then Roxas' brother, Sora, came stumbling up to her.

"Hey, Miss Gainsborough…um, uh; can I erm… t-talk with you f-for a second? I-I mean, if y-you're not, busy…or anyth-thing…" Sora stuttered.

**- (Roxas) -**

'_Geez, I thought he was more articulate than _**that**,' Roxas thought to himself. The spiky-haired blonde watched the two, and noticed Naminé continuing to walk to class. For some reason, he went to catch up to her.

"Um, hey Naminé," Roxas greeted the blonde girl, walking with her at the exact same pace. In response, Naminé looked in his direction, blushed, and looked down at the floor.

"Uh, so what class are you going to next?" Roxas asked, trying his best to make conversation. The main reason for this was basically because Sora was off talking with Kairi, Riku was with his girlfriend, and Tidus had moved to Twilight Town. The best he could do was have some conversation with Naminé, right?

"Uh…study hall." Naminé answered, and continued to her class.

'_Well, _**that**_ was blunt._' Roxas thought to himself. He was then distracted by Sora, then.

"You will!?" Sora was saying to the red-haired celebrity.

"Sure!" Kairi answered, flashing him a dazzling smile. Sora was left dazed in the hallway while Kairi hurried to her class. Roxas went up to his spiky-haired brother.

"Well!? She said yes!?" Roxas exclaimed, more incredulous than anything. Sora responded by nodding his head up and down.

"_YES!!!!_" Roxas punched the air with his fists and ran off to his next class while Sora stood there, stilled dazzled by Kairi's smile.

**- (Naminé) -**

Study hall wasn't so bad… if not for Mrs. Curtis yelling at one of the students to stop snoring and do something more constructive.

Naminé was drawing in her worn sketchbook. It had started out as a random person, but then spiky hair emerged… then piercing eyes…

Naminé blinked and took a glance at her drawing. Roxas stared back at her from the paper. Something was missing…

Quickly, she brought out a thin blue colored pencil from her pencil case and filled in his eyes with icy blue. Her masterpiece was almost complete… she brought out a yellow colored pencil and started to color in his spiny hair…

**- (Roxas) -**

Gym was as boring as ever. Basketball, two on one; and Riku _still_ owned them, eight points to nothing. Our favorite spiky-haired blonde boy and Sora were panting, exhausted while Riku hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Come _on_, guys; you put up a much better fight than this yesterday!" Riku smirked, dribbling the ball with ease.

"Thinking about your _girlfriend_, Roxas?" Riku asked, dashing past him and scoring another point. Numerous pulsing anger veins appeared on Roxas' forehead.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, SHE. IS. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled.

"Then why're you _blushing_?" Sora asked.

'_Great, now _**he's**_ in this, too._' Roxas thought. However, it was true. Roxas' whole _face_ was red.

Roxas found that he couldn't stop thinking about Naminé. There was something about her eyes, a kind of mystical blue, and the color of the sky…

Roxas finally snapped out of it when Riku scored another two points.

"ARGH, NO!!"

**- (Naminé) -**

Ten minutes later, Naminé's fantastic work of art was done… though _she_ wasn't completely satisfied with it.

'_His nose is off center… and I think his neck is too long…_' Naminé mulled over the little flaws in her drawing, which was now completely colored (Don't even _try_ to ask me why she has so many colored pencils).

Naminé turned a page over and started over again.

**- (Roxas) -**

"You know, you could lay off on the athletic skills there, Riku." Roxas complained, ruffling his blonde hair in irritation. The basketball game had been a complete embarrassment, with Riku completely owning Roxas and Sora, thirty points to one (the silver haired boy had been merciful and had let Roxas score a point).

"Oh _please_, then sports wouldn't be any fun!" Riku laughed. Roxas rolled his eyes.

The bell rang, and Gym was over.

**- (Naminé) -**

English was a bore, and Science was interesting enough; but the best class of the day was possibly Geometry.

The Geometry teacher was a fool who didn't care about each individual student, and as a result; Naminé had ample time to continue her new work of art. The new drawing was better, and Naminé shaded in a background as well.

"Watcha doin'?" Naminé jumped out of her skin. She turned around to see Sora smiling widely at her (hard to imagine Sora's in Geometry though…).

"Erm, nothing…" Naminé muttered. She quickly shut the sketchbook, so Sora couldn't see. Sora shrugged and continued working on his formula.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas was on the other side of the classroom, staring out the window.

'_For a dramatic revival, rewrite it…even a meaningless fantasy is a motivation to form you…**give me your whole body and soul**_…' Roxas contemplated the lyrics to the song he had written. He'd wanted to perform his song so badly, but recklessness had prevailed, and now they were doing Riku's song, something about gathering the shards of memories of something as fragile as glass and wanting to see someone's smile again… blah, blah, and blah. It was the same old blather that you saw every day in an ordinary love song. There wasn't anything unique about it. However, _his_ song was… pure genius.

"Mr. Strife, will you kindly tell me the answer to the equation?" The Geometry teacher was pissing him off again. Roxas took a look at the formula.

"Erm… uh…" Roxas dwindled off. He didn't even know how to start. The teacher got the hint.

"Please remember, Mr. Strife; we are in _Geometry_ class!" The teacher always had the most annoying way of irritating the spiky-haired blonde boy.

The teacher sighed. "Well, how about _you_, Miss?" Roxas turned around to look at the victim the teacher had chosen this time.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé didn't hear the question directed at her. Her drawing was all that mattered at the moment. It was only when Sora tapped her on the shoulder that she realized the teacher was aiming the question at her. Blushing with embarrassment, she looked at the board. The equation stumped her.

"Um…" She murmured.

"Well, I'll let it go _this_ time, but next time; you'd better be prepared!" The teacher was getting aggravated. "Doesn't _anyone_ know the answer to this simple equation?"

"The answer is _x _ -10, 23." A student said, not even looking up from her textbook.

The bell rang, and school was over.

**---**

"Well, isn't our new school fun?" Kairi asked Naminé on the way home from school.

"Oh, it's fine… I guess." Naminé reluctantly answered.

"Naminé…" Kairi sighed. However, the red-haired girl quickly recovered.

"Hey, Sora invited me to this awesome party tonight, and I thought that maybe it'd be okay if you went, so d'you wanna come?" Kairi asked her sister. Naminé immediately shook her head.

"Oh, come _on_, _please_? There's gonna be dancing, and food, and…" Kairi prattled off the list of things the party had to offer. Naminé, however, tuned it out. She had no interest whatsoever to go to any party.

"…Did I mention that Aerith is visiting tonight? I mean, if you _want_ to stay with her all tonight then _be my guest_." Kairi revealed her trump card.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "WHEN DOES THE PARTY START!?"

Kairi grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way, Nami old pal!" Naminé sighed. This was going to be a _looong_ night.

**- (Roxas) -**

"You actually asked _the_ Kairi Gainsborough to the party tonight!?" Roxas practically yelled. Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Cloud's head poked into the room. "Keep it down in there." Then the door slammed shut. Roxas sighed.

"You can't just go around asking celebrities out, it defies logic!" Roxas said slightly more quietly.

"Well, I had to do _something_, plus; if she didn't _want_ to go, then she would've turned me down." Sora replied, puffing up his chest.

"You went from stuttering incoherently in front of one of the world's most famous singers to completely confident that said singer has fallen for you… oh yeah, _that_ makes a lot of sense…"

"Pfft!" Sora stuck out his tongue at his brother. "Oh, by the way; did you ask your girlfriend to come?"

Roxas stiffened at the statement. "_Sheisnotmygirlfriend_." He said, too fast (A/N: He said 'She is not my girlfriend')

"Did you or not?"

"…No."

Sora sighed, "Too bad."

**- (Naminé) -**

It was 6:00, almost time for the party, but Naminé didn't feel like going.

But the looming promise of Aerith visiting was almost too much to bear.

"Naminé! Are you ready _yet_!? Geez, if we don't hurry, Aerith will be here before we leave!" Kairi's voice came from the other side of the door.

"C-coming!" she stuttered in response. Naminé came out of the door still wearing her uniform.

"_Naminé_, can't you be a bit more… _creative_ than that!?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kairi dashed to the door, opened it-

There stood Kairi and Naminé's elder sister, Aerith.

"Hey there, Kairi!" Aerith greeted her younger sister, waving a hand.

'_Oh snap…'_ Kairi and Naminé thought at the same time.

**- TBC -**

MH: _There_, long enough!? (has crazed look in her eyes)

Roxas: Geez, just leave the poor people alone, would ya?

Naminé: I'm sorry, but I have to agree on that.

MH: What, are you absolutely _insane_!? Mutiny, this is _mutiny_!!!

Naminé: Oh boy… R&R.

MH (in the background): GRAAAAH! I appreciate your reviews, please review more!!! By the way… I wonder what the boys' uniforms look like…? In Kingdom Hearts, they only show the girls' uniforms, so I wonder about the boys'… Hehehehe…


	5. Kesenai Tsumi

**Chapter Five**

(_A Party and A Song_)

MH: Yup, fifth chapter.

Roxas: … (Sweatdrop)

MH: _WHY'RE YOU SWEATDROPPING!?_

Roxas: … nothing.

MH: I hereby dedicate this chapter to Utada Hikaru (Who I do not own) and Nana Kitade (Who I do not own). If you haven't heard the song "Kesenai Tsumi", go find it and listen to it. I also dedicate this chapter to the totally awesome car I saw this morning at McDonald's (Which I do not own).

NOTE: I HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT AERITH'S PERSONALITY IS LIKE IN FF7, SO DON'T SUE ME, AERITH FANS!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the song "Kesenai Tsumi", but I _do_ own the necklace! Just kidding.

**Reader Responses:**

**SimpleNClean92**: (Evil smirk) Ehehehehe… you'll see this chapter… (Teeth are glittering)

**RubberDuckiesWhoLikePieAndCake**: Hrm, maybe… (Ponders this) hmm…

**Malcolm Yuy**: Hrm, you _will_ see why Naminé and Kairi find Aerith unpleasant to be around… oh, and this chapter was _five_ pages on Microsoft Word, so does that count as long?

**- (Naminé) -**

This was not good. When she thought that life with Aerith would be monotonous at _best_, she also meant _terrifying_ at worst. Now the dreaded eldest Gainsborough was present, and impending doom was on the brink of surfacing.

"I brought you Galbana Lilies!" Aerith held up the bright orange lilies. Kairi took them wordlessly.

"Um, thanks Aerith." The younger red-haired girl said. "Naminé, could you get these into a vase or something?" Naminé took the flowers and searched for a vase to put them in.

The Galbana Lilies oozed heavily perfumed juice on her hands. Eew… (A/N: Yes, I know Galbana Lilies probably do not ooze juice onto people's hands…) Meanwhile at the doorway…

"So, how long are you planning to visit?" Kairi asked. '_**Please** less than a week, **please** less than a week, **please** less than a week…_'

"Oh, about two weeks, I think." Aerith replied.

'_NO! Two weeks!? I won't be able to take it! AAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_'

"That'd be _great_! So how _did_ you come by Galbana Lilies, anyway?" Kairi responded, thinking the exact opposite of what she had just said.

"Oh, I stopped by Rabanastre on the way to the Destiny Islands, and they just happened to have a bunch, so I got a few. I know how much you like them…" As Aerith rambled on, Kairi sighed. The next two weeks were going to be _very_ looong indeed…

Naminé had just finished sticking the lilies into a slim glass vase and rubbed the back of her neck with her hands. It was going to be a long night. Kairi dashed past her.

"_Two weeks._" The red haired celebrity sister whispered into her ear. Naminé stiffened. Two. _Weeks_. That was like… an unbearably guilty hell. Mainly because Aerith was so _nice _and- and pleasant, but yet at the same time; so _irritating_. There _was _a way to be too nice after all. She sighed. It was the way of life, she guessed.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Sora, get ready; you idiot!" Roxas yelled, banging on his bedroom door. Roxas was ready to go, but Sora was still inside, presumably pondering over what to wear.

"Sora, _girls_ spend eight hours picking clothes, get out of there and let's _go_!!" Roxas banged on the door again.

"Roxas, leave me alone!" Sora wailed from the other side of the door. With a roar of rage, Roxas practically ripped the door from its hinges and stared at his brother, who was busy contemplating two sets of clothing.

Roxas' eye twitched a little.

"**YOU IDIOT, YOU REALLY _WERE_ JUST DECIDING ON CLOTHING, YOU BAKA!!! I SWEAR, IS THIS JUST FOR THAT CELEBRITY!? IF YOU JUST WORE A T-SHIRT AND SHORTS, THEN IT'D BE _FINE,_ I CAN'T EVEN CALL YOU MY BROTHER, YOU'RE SO- AAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!**" Roxas shouted. He then proceeded to slap his brother upside the head repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! **_Ow_**!!!" Sora cried, rubbing his head.

"…Serves you right." Roxas mumbled, thrusting shirt and a pair of pants towards his brother. "Here."

"B-but-"

"Geez, it's _okay_." In fact, Roxas still wore his uniform. "Now come _on_, or Cloud's gonna leave us behind."

**- (Naminé) -**

"So then, I told Vaan that-"Aerith continued her story. Naminé wasn't even listening as her eldest sister continued her tale about her adventures in Rabanastre.

All of a sudden, Kairi appeared; smiling a shimmering smile. "Hey, Aerith; we're going to a huge party tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come!" She said.

Of course, Aerith agreed with overflowing joy.

Later, in Naminé and Kairi's room, Naminé interrogated (in her own way) her sister.

"Why'd you tell her about the party?" The blonde girl asked quietly. Kairi smiled deviously as she pulled out a small red dress.

"Think about it, Naminé; we go to the party, Aerith will be at the party, we disappear for the night, and we don't have to worry about anything at all!" Kairi said, grinning widely. Naminé sighed. This was what always happened. Kairi devised some sort of plan to get away from Aerith for the night (Even though Naminé had never fully understood her sister's desperate need to escape from the eldest Gainsborough) and Naminé followed wordlessly.

"I see…" Naminé answered, sitting on her bed. Meanwhile, Kairi was busy looking through several different hairpins. She selected two long pins with crystal flowers on the ends (Remember her money, people).

"Ready to go?" Kairi asked. "Naminé, you can't go with just _that_!!" Quickly, Kairi pulled out a flowing white dress with dark blue embroidery and threw it to her sister while she found a nice necklace.

"Nice perfume, by the way." Kairi said.

"Eh? B-but I'm not _wearing_ any perfume- oh." The Galbana Lilies were probably the cause.

Kairi handed the necklace to Naminé, who took it. It had real diamonds on it."Oh… wow…" Naminé marveled at the intricate filigree on the necklace which made it look as if it was made out of lace. "I can't take this!"

"You're just borrowing it, now hurry up or we'll be late."

**- (Roxas) -**

"Hey, Sora; are you done tuning your guitar yet?" Roxas asked. Sora tossed the tuner to him. Roxas began tuning his strings.

"Are you guys ready _yet_!?" Riku called from his post.

"Almost, be patient!"

"Well, you'd better finish, our celebrity's here." Sora and Roxas looked up just in time to see Kairi Gainsborough, along with what looked like an older sister and-

Naminé.

"Erm, what's your girlfriend doing here? I thought you forgot to invite her!" Sora said, looking from Roxas to Naminé, then back to Roxas again.

"First of all, _maybe_ she found out about the party herself and came! Second of all, she is not my girlfriend!" Roxas replied, rolling his eyes.

Sora came up to Kairi and greeted her profusely, and showed her to the band.

"Hey," Roxas gave a half-hearted wave. He got up from his post and went over to Naminé.

**- (Naminé) -**

"I didn't know you'd be here," Naminé jumped and turned to see Roxas.

"Mmm," Naminé mumbled, turning away mainly because of the scarlet blush that was creeping up her face.

"So how'd you find out about the party?" The spiky-haired blond boy asked.

"Kairi told me."

"**_Kairi!?_**" Roxas practically yelled.

"She's my sister." Roxas fell anime-style; but quickly recovered.

**- (Roxas) -**

Naminé was Kairi's _sister_!? Well, now that Roxas looked at the two girls closely; he _did_ see some resemblance. He also noticed a kind of perfume wafting around Naminé, sweet; and yet natural… was it some kind of exotic flower?

"So, um; are you going to be here long?" he asked. She shrugged in response.

"Ooo-_kay_ then…" Roxas murmured, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"_ROXAS,_ are you gonna hang around with your girlfriend all _night_, or are you gonna get your butt over here!?"

"Coming!" He said to Riku. "Sorry, I've gotta go." He whispered to Naminé, who was blushing furiously.

**- (Naminé) -**

The party just got louder as Kairi stepped onto the makeshift stage.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, Kairi…" The fans chanted.

"Hello, Destiny Islands! Kairi has entered the building!!" Kairi shouted into the microphone. Naminé rolled her eyes at Kairi's bravado. Then she started singing. (I have no idea how songfics go, so… I'll do my best. If I'm doing it wrong, please tell me.)

"Itsumono shisen ni kimi ga ite kokya uuga dekiru

boku ni totte nara sore dake de mou juubun na hazu nano ni

chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

dore hodo tsuyosa wo teni shitara nani mo kizutsukezusumuno

mayowazu ni ko no ai wo shinji ikite yuku

fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyuu tto dakishimete

futari wa arukitsuzukeru

ato ni wa modorenaikara

ima demo kono mune no oku

kesenai tsumi wa itamukedo

Darling…"

The audience just got louder after the song was finished, and Naminé covered her ears. Geez, it was so loud…

"Thank you; you've been an extremely awesome audience!" Kairi gushed to the crowd.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas' ears were still ringing an hour after the party ended.

"Geez, do fans' mouths have to be so _loud_!?" Roxas grumbled, massaging his ears.

"Wimp, you know; if we're ever gonna get famous, you've got to get used to the screams of fans." Riku reasoned, packing up his guitar. Roxas rolled his eyes, a frequent habit.

"Well, I'm off." Riku waved his good-byes and went home, leaving the two brothers to clean up.

"He just doesn't want to help, does he?" Sora grumbled, surveying the mess.

"**AARGH!! **At this rate, we'll be cleaning until 6 in the morning!"

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The party had been loud, and she had a headache. Kairi was already sleeping, or at least; that was what she thought.

"Naminé?" Kairi turned over and looked at her sister.

"Hmm?" She answered.

"I can't stop thinking about him."

"Who?"

"Sora," Kairi answered," He's been on my mind all night."

"Mmm," Naminé mumbled, her eyes concentrating on the ceiling. "Well, why don't you sleep on it?"

Naminé looked at the digital bedside table. It read 11:00 p.m.

"Hey Kairi?"

No response. Naminé turned to see Kairi fast asleep.

"I think I lost your necklace."

**- (Roxas) -**

"Hmm?" Something glimmering brightly caught his eye. An obviously expensive necklace lay there. He picked it up.

It was as delicate and frail as a piece of lace. The intricate metalwork of the necklace was impressive, and diamonds glittered in complex patterns all over it. The clasp was broken.

"Sora. _Sora_," Roxas poked his asleep brother," Sora_, wake up_, or I'll burn all your Kairi Gainsborough posters." At once, Sora jolted off of the couch.

"What!?"

"Is _this_," he showed him the necklace," familiar to you?"

Sora looked at it for a moment. "…Nope, sorry. Does it belong to your _girlfriend_?" Roxas sighed and slapped his brother upside the head; this was exactly what he was afraid of. He stuffed the necklace in his pocket.

**- (Naminé) -**

In the morning, Naminé woke to find Kairi _and_ Aerith fixing up the kitchen. Kairi, on the other hand; looked quite grouchy.

"Hmm?"

"_I haven't had my coffee yet._" Kairi said.

"Oh." Aerith was already making a huge breakfast for them. Two steaming plates of eggs were put in front of the two sisters. Kairi took a bite, and Naminé followed soon after.

"Is it good?" Kairi and Naminé nodded, quickly finishing the eggs. Two steaming omelets replaced the empty plates. The omelets were consumed in a heartbeat. Aerith then took a steaming hot cup of coffee and set it in front of Kairi. Naminé received an ice-cold glass of Paopu fruit juice.

"COFFEE!!!" Kairi screamed, and took deep, careful sips of the bitter brew. Naminé took her Paopu juice and took a sip.

It tasted like pineapple. Yummy.

Sausages came after the omelets, and then pancakes. By the time Aerith came up with waffles, Kairi and Naminé were stuffed.

Kairi checked her watch.

"Whoops, time to go! C'mon, Naminé!" Kairi said. Naminé followed like a ghost.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Is this yours?" Roxas asked a random girl who had been to the party. She shook her head. Roxas was right outside the school, asking girls who had been to the party if the necklace belonged to them.

"Argh, this isn't fair! This is going to take all day just to go through half of the girls who went to the party!" Roxas shouted.

"Why don't you give it up and sell it on eBay (Which the authoress does not own)? " Sora asked. "It'd easily sell for 90,000 munny."

"…No." Roxas muttered. Sora rolled his eyes. Kairi and Naminé showed up.

"Kairi!!" Sora screamed, and bounded off to his favorite celebrity. Roxas saw Kairi smile at the brown-haired boy. Naminé backed off slightly because of Sora's overflowing excited-ness.

Then an ink-black Mustang car rolled up, with jets of flames painted on the doors.

Sora and Roxas stopped what they were doing and drooled at the _FRICKING AWESOME _car.

Then the door opened to reveal the famous actor who would be helping to judge for the music festival.

**- TBC -**

MH: Hehehehehe… I'm a genius!

Roxas: In what way? (Eyebrows are raised)

MH: I am the only person to ever incorporate FMA cameos into a KH fanfic and live to tell the tale!!

Naminé: (Sigh)

Roxas: The authoress is such a baka.

Naminé: I agree.

Roxas: Obsessed…

MH: I HEARD THAT!!! Who is this mysterious famous actor? No, I will not stave off updating this time… but I _will_ appreciate it if you review!!!


	6. This Much Grief Over a Necklace?

**- Chapter Six -**

(_This Much Grief Over a Necklace!?_)

MH: (Sigh) awesome car…

Roxas: are you _still_ drooling over that car?

MH: …yes…

Naminé: (Sigh)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including Manolo Blahnik,

I dedicate this chapter to Utada Hikaru's album 'Ultra Blue' (Yes, I'm obsessed with J-Pop).

**Reader Responses:**

**BlueChihuahuaCrimsonFlame**: Well, the title of chapter five is 'Kesenai Tsumi' because of the song that Kairi sings in the chapter.

**- (Roxas) -**

The glorious Mustang car's door opened. A young man and a secretary stepped out.

"Tell Shochiku 'no', I will _not_ act in the sequel, the first movie itself was too stressful."

"Yes, sir,"

"Then tell Michelle, I'll meet her for dinner at 7:00. Tell Eliza that I'll see her for lunch at 2:00 on Friday, and make sure Jacqueline gets informed that I will go to the theater with her at 9:00. Tell Riza that I'll probably be back home late on Sunday."

"Yes, sir," replied the secretary. She started dialing numbers into a cell phone.

Roy Mustang had officially entered the building, and was instantly crowded by fangirls.

Roxas rolled his eyes. Yet another unnecessary celebrity entering the school's atmosphere. He noticed Naminé still trailing after Kairi.

**- (Naminé) -**

What was she going to do!? Kairi's expensive necklace was missing, and it was probably at the bottom of a trashcan or something or other.

This was not good.

"Um, Kairi…" Naminé trailed off. Kairi wasn't listening, being too wrapped up in talking to Sora. She sighed inwardly, and headed to Mrs. Curtis' class.

**---**

Mrs. Curtis had finally started teaching her intended class, Social Studies.

"Okay, can anyone tell me the capital of Amestris?" Mrs. Curtis asked. "Roxas, do _you _by any chance know the capital of Amestris?"

"Um… Central City?" Roxas answered the question.

"Amazingly, that's right." Mrs. Curtis sighed.

Today, Naminé was sitting right next to Kairi, who was sitting right next to Sora.

"Sora, can you please tell us what kind of internal disputes the government of Amestris had before the parliament took over?" Mrs. Curtis barked out the question.

"Er, it had…um… uh… something to do with… the leader…?" Sora inadequately answered.

"Close enough, but we've been studying Amestris for the past three months; you should know the internal disputes of its government by now." Mrs. Curtis said. Sora hung his head.

---

"Um, Kairi?" Naminé tried to talk to her sister. It was after Social Studies, and Naminé had finally found an opportunity to talk to her red-haired sister.

"Yes, Naminé?" Kairi asked. Naminé looked at the floor.

"Listen, about the necklace that you lent me the other night…"

"Yeah? What about it?"

Naminé took a deep breath. "I… I think I lost it. I'm sorry." Naminé scrunched her eyes closed, waiting for the torrent to begin.

Strangely, it didn't begin. Naminé slowly opened her eyes. Kairi stood there, still as stone.

"K-Kairi…?" Naminé was worried.

Kairi turned around, a small smile on her face. "Ah, that's okay…" But Naminé could tell that the necklace had been something of great value to her.

And Naminé had lost it.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Riku, does this belong to anyone you know?" Roxas asked the silver haired boy, showing the necklace to him. Riku looked at it with skepticism. Then a smirk appeared.

"Does it belong to your _girl_-"

"No, do _not _start that again. I don't know, and I was wondering if you knew. I'm sure your eyes were on every single girl at the party." Roxas said, putting a hand on Riku's mouth before he could utter 'girlfriend'.

"Hey, I was _not_, I'm dedicated to only _one_ girl now. No, it's not familiar." Riku said. Roxas sighed and scratched his head in frustration.

"Well, have you asked Naminé if the necklace is hers or not?" Sora asked.

"It could easily belong to Kairi…"

"No way, I know exactly what she was wearing last night! A red dress with two crystal flower pins, and heels, I think they were probably Manolo Blahnik-"

"Okay, we don't want to hear about your obsessed-ness about Kairi, Sora." Roxas said, smacking his brother upside the head. Again.

"Ouch, Roxas; you're gonna leave a permanent scar if you keep smacking me…"

"…Serves you right." Roxas responded. The band members (minus Sora) exploded into laughter.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé was sitting alone again. Kairi was, like always, surrounded by her cloud of avid admirers, and there wasn't any spot to sit at besides at her empty table.

**- (Roxas) -**

Right after lunch, Roxas had Gym. The day's sport was kickball.

Yet another sport that Riku owned everyone at. Roxas wasn't up to kick yet, and so he started daydreaming. His mind flashed back to the party. There was pumping music, singing, dancing bodies, and… Naminé. She looked ethereal in her flowing white dress, and her euphoric scent enhanced that feature. She was a quiet angel amongst screaming fans.

There was a necklace around her neck, as delicate as lace.

Oh.

"Roxas, you idiot; you're up to kick!" someone pushed him up to the kicking plate. The ball rolled towards him at the speed of light, and Roxas was able to thrust it into the ceiling. The ball landed on top of one of the rafters and lodged there. The class groaned.

"Aw, man!"

"Roxas…"

"Mr. Strife, will you please assist me in getting the ball down from the ceiling after class?" asked the gym teacher. Roxas groaned.

**- (Naminé) -**

In science class, Mr. Marcoh was talking about biological creations.

"It may or may not happen in the future, but scientists may decide to combine regular people with animals like snakes or bulls." The old science teacher was saying. The class 'Eew'ed at the prospect of being biologically combined with an animal.

English wasn't exactly interesting… but Geometry got better.

"And so, class; what do we do when _x_ equals negative _2bc _over radical 6?" the Geometry teacher asked the class.

"Mr. Strife?" This time, the teacher was directing the question at Sora.

"Urk."

"Surely _you_ know the answer to my question!"

"Uh, sure… the answer is…" Sora tried to answer the question.

"The answer is _x_ equals negative _bc_ radical 6 over 3." The overly smart girl in the back of the room sighed (I had to do _math_ for that. If the answer is wrong, please tell me.)

"Correct! Moving on…"

Naminé wasn't paying any whatsoever, and continued working on her latest creation, Kairi's lost necklace. She shaded in a part of the clasp (which she had drawn broken) and sighed. The necklace may have been lost forever, but Naminé could still depict it in all of its lost glory on paper. Perhaps she could finish it and give it to Kairi as penance… now _that _was an idea…

At the bottom right corner, Naminé signed her name with a flourish and a sigh.

_**Naminé Gainsborough**_

**- (Roxas) -**

By the time Roxas had fished out the ball from the rafters, Geometry was almost over. With a quick curse, he ran from the Gym to the class.

As he was halfway to the classroom, the bell rang; and school was over. Students poured out of the classrooms like a huge river, and Roxas was the salmon trying to get to his goal. He tried to sort his way through several different streams of people, looking for the girl with long blonde hair…

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé followed the crowd of students filtering out of the room. She pushed her way past throngs of equally pushy students.

Someone shoved her forcefully, and her books scattered to the floor. Hurriedly, and before anyone could trample on them, Naminé quickly gathered her belongings and hurried to her locker. (Yes, this happened to me a long time ago… still happens today.)

Her sketchbook lay forgotten on the floor.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas sighed. He had _not_ found Naminé… and so the necklace had not been returned. The Geometry room was right in front of him, but since no students were left, Roxas headed to his locker. Maybe he'd find her tomorrow… hmm? What was this?

There was a tattered and trampled sketchbook on the floor. It looked familiar. Roxas picked it up gingerly and observed its contents. There were pages upon pages of drawings, of various subjects, Kairi; people, birds, even buildings, but what was this-?

There were two drawings of him. One was colored; the other was in black and white. He flipped to the latest page.

The lost necklace, exactly as he had found it, even with the broken clasp. In the bottom right hand corner, was the name:

_**Naminé Gainsborough**_

Well, no doubt about whom the book belonged to, and the necklace likewise. With a frustrated sigh, he headed to his locker.

Luckily, he was able to open his locker this time, because both Sora and Cloud were gone from the school premises.

With a defeated sigh, Roxas headed home.

**- (Naminé) -**

"Kairi… I'm really sorry about the necklace, I really am." Naminé muttered to her sister.

"I told you before, it's okay!" Kairi smiled. Naminé knew that inside, Kairi was sad about the loss of the necklace.

Later, as they entered the house, Aerith stepped over to greet them (You haven't forgotten about her, have you?).

"Well, how was your day at school?" she prodded.

"Fine…" both sisters said simultaneously.

"Hmm… I see. How about you come inside and have some Paopu juice? I'm sure you must be parched." Aerith said, ushering in the two girls.

**- (Roxas) -**

While Naminé and Kairi were having a juice break, Roxas and his band were practicing in the garage (cliché, no?).

"Okay, from the top." Roxas said. The band started the song. Before the lyrics even started, though; Riku stopped them.

"No, no, no. The guitar should be a bit more… harsh sounding." The silver-haired boy dictated the lead guitar, which was what Roxas was playing.

"Fine, it's _your_ song…" Roxas said sarcastically.

"That's right, it _is_ my song, and you will do the song _exactly_ as I have envisioned it!" Riku said, not catching (or ignoring) the sarcastic tone in Roxas' voice.

Since it was Riku's song, he was playing lead vocal; along with the guitar.

"Okay, let's start again," Riku instructed. This time, Roxas didn't play as smoothly as he first did, and Riku seemed satisfied with that.

**- (Naminé) -**

"…oh no…"

"What is it, Naminé?" Kairi asked. Naminé was frantically searching her backpack, looking for something.

"Where… where is it!? I know I had it after Geometry… oh no, this is not good…" she mumbled to herself.

"Naminé, will you tell me what is going _on_!?" Kairi exclaimed, grabbing Naminé's shoulder.

"M-my sketchbook! It's _gone_!" Naminé cried, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"**WHAT!?**"

**- (Roxas) -**

Practice was interrupted by an unexpected guest.

Seifer had moved from the Destiny Islands a long time ago, almost four years. He was infamous as the school's bully.

"What's up, losers?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

"What're _you_ doing here, Seifer?"

"…Nothing." Seifer's hand swooped dangerously low beside Riku's bag, but Roxas didn't see him extracting anything… hopefully.

"Just so you know, my band is going to own yours!" Seifer cackled, leaving.

"…That was weird." Sora said, pointing out the obvious. Roxas did the only thing he could do.

"Ow! Roxas, stop smacking me!"

"…Serves you right."

**- (…) -**

Seifer looked at the piece of paper in his hands. Large and fancy letters at the top signaled that this was in fact the song that Riku had written.

'_UNDO by Riku Harada,'_ (If you get the joke, laugh really loud) Seifer read the title.

Stealing Riku's song was his best bet. Seifer smirked and left.

**- TBC-**

MH: I'm sorry that I couldn't make this any better, so… yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna finish this one up in about three weeks so… anyways; I'm going to be starting up my newest fic soon… be on the lookout for a shiny new KH fiction!!!!

A/N: As a side-note, I'm trying to think of a title for Kairi's side of REWRITE, and I know I already have one posted, but if any of you have a better one, I'd be glad to change it!!! Your reviews keep me alive! (Smiles like Sora) SO REVIEW!!!

Roxas: (sighs) this is _so_ lame…

Naminé: (sighs) maybe you're right…

MH: MUTINY!! _MUTINY_!!!!!! (Scribbles frantically in mini memo pad) be… sure…to…cause… much…angst…for…Roxas…and…Naminé… Hehehehehe…

Roxas: Uh oh…

Naminé: You've done it now, Roxas.

Roxas: Naminé, you're supposed to be on _my_ side!


	7. Lost and Found

**Chapter Seven**

(_Lost and Found_)

MH: Ugh… headache…

Naminé: (sigh)…

MH: Anyway, yeah, seventh chapter.

Roxas: SEIFER'S GOIN' DOWN!!!

MH: Calm down, Roxi.

Roxas: What'd you say!?

MH: Nothing… By the way, since _someone_'s being mean to me, I can't work on my chapters on weekdays, so expect updates… erm on the weekends maybe? I'll do my best to update as frequently as possible, so keep your eyes peeled for any new chapters. As my farewell chapter, I'm gonna make this extra romantic to feed you guys until my next update.

**Reader Responses:**

**CoCo550**: Well, since there is a Riku Harada from D.N. Angel (Me no own) who is a girl, and I couldn't resist adding that in, so… you don't get it. (Roxas: I knew it was a bad idea!) Okay, forget about it.

**- (Naminé) -**

She couldn't fall asleep. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how quiet the room was, Naminé couldn't sleep.

Not when her precious sketchbook was missing.

'_Great, first the necklace, now my sketchbook!_' Naminé thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes again. When she had lost the necklace, Naminé hadn't cried, she had only felt an extreme feeling of loss and sadness.

Her sketchbook was… almost like part of her soul.

**- (Roxas) -**

He looked through the drawings. Okay, well; he shouldn't have, but…

The sketchbook had been _begging_ him to open it. And Roxas couldn't resist (evil smile).

He looked over at Sora, who was fast asleep. The spiky-haired blond boy reached over and clicked the flashlight on, bringing the pictures into bright light.

There was such caring detail in the sketches… something not achieved in normal art very easily. He flipped to the page where the drawing of him was.

Every line was made with careful precision, and all the detail engraved on the paper could only come from a loving artist.

He closed the sketchbook and sighed. There was only one thought on his mind.

Naminé.

**- (Naminé) -**

The next morning, Naminé woke with a groan, and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Well… okay, the one hour of sleep from her eyes. Kairi was already downstairs, making breakfast with Aerith, presumably.

"Good morning." Naminé greeted her sisters reluctantly. Aerith returned the greeting with enthusiasm.

Kairi waved half-heartedly. Naminé's face fell. Aerith was quick to stuff both Kairi and Naminé with eggs and sausages before sending them on their way to school.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Morning, Cloud!" Sora greeted his older brother with enthusiasm.

"Morning." Cloud sighed with a dejected tone. Roxas poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Come on, loser; we'll be late for school." Roxas said, draining his glass and pulling Sora towards the door.

**- (Naminé) -**

"Excuse me, but have you seen a sketchbook? Probably tattered and torn up?" The person who Kairi was asking shook his head and apologized before going on his way.

"This is hopeless," Naminé sighed, on the verge of crying again.

"Don't worry, Naminé, if worse comes to worse; I'll buy you a new sketchbook." Kairi assured her. Naminé still felt depressed. Then Kairi noticed Sora walking into the school.

"Sora, have you seen Naminé's sketchbook?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

"By the way, where's Roxas?"

Sora looked away. "Well, um; about that…"

**- (Roxas) -**

"Are you done _yet_!?" Roxas asked, exasperated.

"No, now shut up." Tifa retorted.

Tifa Lockheart was an expert jewelry designer, her studio was named 'LockHeart Designs'. She was busy fixing the broken clasp of the necklace.

"Come _on_, Tifa… I have school, you know."

"Well if you needed to go to school, why didn't you come to me _after_ school?" Tifa asked, rolling her eyes and sighing. "My handiwork is best when not under pressure."

"JUST HURRY UP!!!"

"Okay, okay… Geez. I don't know why I'm doing this for you anyway."

"Because I'm paying you 900 munny after this is all done."

"Ah, _yes_!" Tifa adjusted the end part of the clasp. "And… finished!"

She lifted the necklace carefully and handed it to him. He handed her 900 munny.

"Now be careful with it. Is this for a girlfriend?"

Roxas twitched, and thirty anger marks appeared on his forehead. "**_SHE_**…**_IS_**…**_NOT_**…**_MY_**… **_GIRLFRIEND._**" Roxas growled.

"Oh, so you're giving it to her as an offering…"

"I am not!"

"Whatever. Don't you have school to go to?" Tifa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"ARGH, NO!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled. He practically flew out of the studio. Tifa rolled her eyes as he ran.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé wasn't paying any close attention to Social Studies. Why wasn't Roxas in class?

"Miss Gainsborough, what is the name of the city that helped to make the Philosopher's Stone?"

Naminé jumped at Mrs. Curtis' question. "Uh… Xenotime?"

"Wrong. Mr. Strife!"

"Uhm… Er… Risembool?"

"Wrong. Mr. Elric!"

"Lior."

"_Finally_, a correct answer." Mrs. Curtis rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Why is this class so incompetent…?" She muttered to herself.

"By the way, Sora; where is your brother?"

"Uh… well, about that…"

"Well, where is he!?"

"…The moon?"

"Detention, Sora." The whole class was dying from laughter. At that moment, Roxas burst into the room.

"Back from the moon, Roxas?" Mrs. Curtis asked sarcastically. Sora smacked his head on his desk, and Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"…Eh?"

"After school detention, Roxas." Mrs. Curtis barked.

"What!?"

"Okay, you'll be staying after class if you continue, so sit down and shut up." Roxas groaned and plopped down in one of the desk-chair-thingies (if any of you know what those are called, please tell me. I can't go on saying desk-chair-thingies, you know.). Naminé (who was situated on the other side of the classroom) felt sorry for him.

"Okay, now do any of you morons know what _exactly_ caused the Ishbal Massacre?"

**- (Roxas) -**

"Man, after school detention!? How're we supposed to practice if you're not there!?" Riku demanded during lunch. Roxas only shrugged and took deep sips from his Jazz Pepsi (I've had that, it rocks).

"Now we'll be a day late with practicing, the music festival's only a week away!"

"I know, I know, I know, I **_know_**!" Roxas moaned, banging his head on the table after every 'I know'.

"Well, in other news; did Tifa fix the necklace?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but she kept making it fancier, so she made me late." Roxas growled.

"We'll never know the reason behind women and jewelry, will we?" Riku asked, half joking.

"Actually, women enjoy jewelry because-"

"SHUT IT, SORA." Riku and Roxas said. Roxas had the pleasure of smacking Sora upside the back of his head.

"OW!"

"…Serves you right."

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé sighed, eating alone at her table. These things were always bugging her. Her sketchbook, the necklace; everything was falling apart.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Mr. Strife, please tell me the answer to the equation." The Geometry teacher said.

"Um, I think it's three." Roxas mumbled.

"Okay, why is it three?"

Roxas launched into his patched explanation.

Roxas finally caught up with Naminé after school was way over.

"Hey, Naminé! Naminé!" The blond haired girl turned. Roxas waved frantically as he caught up with her.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Listen, these are yours, right?" Roxas held up Naminé's sketchbook and the necklace.

Naminé's eyes filled with sudden tears.

"Uh-" Before Roxas could say anything else, Naminé hugged him.

"Thank you… so much Roxas…"

Roxas' face turned deep scarlet as Naminé embraced him. "Y-your welcome…"

They stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart (reluctantly, of course).

**- (If you don't want me to ruin the moment, do not read the following section.) -**

Sora handed Riku 1000 munny. Riku's girlfriend handed the silver-haired boy 2000 munny.

"I knew it." Riku smirked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… Riku, why do you win at everything?"

"Cuz' I'm the best!" Riku boasted.

Riku's girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She grinned, showing that she was joking. Sora left, disgusted.

"Okay, 3000 munny says Kairi and Sora will get together by the time the music festival ends." Riku's girlfriend said.

"No way, 5000 munny says they get together when school ends."

"You're on!"

**- (TBC) -**

MH: I know, I ruined the moment and I'm putting too many romances into the fic… blah, blah, blah…

Roxas: Who's Riku's girlfriend?

MH: Uhm… well about that… she's my OC from my upcoming and genius fic…

Roxas: Ugh, what a loser.

MH: HEY, I HEARD THAT, ROXI! Anyway, review, because I will _not_ update if I do not have at least 42 reviews the next time I see this page! (Evil and insane look in eyes)

Naminé: Leave them alone… she doesn't mean that… I hope…

MH: I'm sorry that this fic was updated in a hurry, if there are any mistakes; please let me know.


	8. Class is a Pain

**Chapter Eight**

(_Class Is a Pain_)

MH: Hi, yes; I'm back…

Roxas: (Sigh) she's sneaking onto her computer for this…

Naminé: Yes, she's risking her life, so be grateful.

MH: Okay, continuing with the story. This will be more humor than romance, so…

Disclaimer: I no own anything. Okie-dokey?

**Reader Responses:**

**junebug21946**: Okay, I finished the chapter in record time! (smiles like an idiot)

**hopeless-romantic121**: Roy is cool.

**- (Roxas) -**

Even late that night, Roxas couldn't forget what had happened that day… there was only one thought on his mind: Naminé. There was no feeling like it, when she embraced him, and he kept replaying it in his head. But if only he could sleep…

**- (Naminé) -**

She was still blushing. Kairi had practically cried with joy when Naminé had given the necklace back to her. But what the blonde haired girl had done… she was restless, and she found that she couldn't sleep.

**- (Roxas) -**

The next morning, Roxas woke (from about two hours of sleep) up rather groggily. Sora, of course, was already in his uniform and making breakfast downstairs.

The spiky-haired blonde boy drudged down, Cloud drinking coffee and Sora watching the toast.

"Sleepless night, Roxas?" Sora teased. "Thinking about your _girlfriend_?" Roxas didn't even have the energy to smack his brother's head. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Here." A Coke was handed to Roxas.

…And Roxas chugged the whole thing in thirty seconds.

Cloud and Sora sweatdropped.

"That's better!" Roxas said, already feeling the caffeine rush through his whole body.

**- (Naminé) -**

"Good morning!" Aerith greeted Naminé as she walked down the stairs. Breakfast was already laid out for her.

"Where's Kairi?" She asked.

"Oh, she left about half an hour ago. She wanted to get to school early." Aerith replied. Naminé sat down and devoured the toast and eggs and drank the Paopu juice with gusto.

"Thanks, Aerith!" Naminé said. She waved good-bye, and ran out the door.

**- (Roxas) -**

Before class started, he spotted Naminé; mysteriously without Kairi.

"Naminé!" Roxas called. The blonde girl came over.

"Hi, Roxas…" She said, blushing scarlet. Roxas found himself blushing as well.

The moment was ruined as a bright flash of light burst.

"What the-"

"Hehehehehe! I caught you on camera, so now…" Sora held up the Polaroid.

Roxas' eye twitched just a little bit. Then he smacked his brother, took the Polaroid, and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he smacked Sora again for good measure.

Ah, the miracles of Coca-cola…

Naminé looked bewildered by it all.

The bell rang, and it was time for class.

**- (Naminé) -**

Mrs. Curtis was as strict as ever on the class.

"Miss Gainsborough, what event happened that caused the parliament of Amestris to take over?"

Kairi stiffened at the question. "Uh, it was the murder of the Fuhrer?"

"Well, in a sense; yes. Do we know _why _he was murdered?" The class continued; a haze of slowed time that was punctured by Mrs. Curtis' razor-sharp questions.

"Mr. Strife, what can we assume happened at Laboratory 5?" Mrs. Curtis was aiming the question at Roxas this time.

"Um, the homunculi did it?" The class burst into laughter and Mrs. Curtis rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Elric, who allegedly provoked the start of the Ishbal Massacre?" Mrs. Curtis rolled out her next question.

Edward groaned. "Juliet Douglas,"

"But…?"

"She had died two years _before_ the massacre even started, so it was the fault of the homunculi."

"Good, looks like at least _someone_ brushed up on their Amestris history." (A/N: Ha, ha, ha.)

**-**

Naminé went to sit at her usual empty table, but to her surprise, it wasn't empty anymore.

Roxas was at the table, tray already laden with food.

"Hi," She said uncertainly.

"Hi," He answered.

**- (Roxas) -**

He had never felt more nervous in his life. One reason was that he was sitting with a girl (something that had never happened before). Another reason was that Riku, Sora, and Cloud were probably watching his every move from their table. He could almost feel their eyes burning into his back.

"Um, so… what do you like to do? Hobby-wise, I mean." Roxas said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Sketching," Naminé answered.

**- (Naminé) -**

Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest. She'd never felt anything like this before, it was a new and thrilling feeling for her.

"What do you like to do?" She found herself asking.

"Oh, I play guitar; sing, that kind of stuff."

"That's nice."

**- (Roxas) -**

Well, this was awkward. He didn't know what to say, let alone strike up a fantastic conversation.

**- (Naminé) -**

In science, Mr. Marcoh was showing the class electrical reactions and the ways humans reacted to them.

"Okay, I'll need a volunteer for this activity… Ah, Miss Gainsborough; would you be so kind…?" Kairi stepped to the front of the classroom.

"Place your hands on the machine, please." Kairi did as she was instructed, and placed her hands on the device. Mr. Marcoh turned the machine on…

After a few seconds, Kairi's hair stood up on end, making her head similar to a red pom-pom. The class laughed, and Kairi laughed along with them.

"Well, who's next?"

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas officially hated Geometry. The teacher was an idiot, the class itself was a drag; and plus, he didn't even understand _half_ of what he was being given.

"Mr. Strife, do you know the answer to the question?" The teacher was pointing to an equation written on the black board.

"Erm, radical…7?"

The teacher's eyes widened. "That's… that's right!" The class snickered.

"Roxas got the answer right!"

"It's a sign of the apocalypse!"

"_That's_ rich!" Roxas sighed in annoyance. Yup, these guys couldn't handle seeing him guess the answer right.

**-**

"So, Roxas… I think you're finally spending quality time with your girlfriend!" Sora laughed, opening Roxas' locker for him.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Roxas has a girlfriend, Roxas has a girlfriend!" Sora said in a sing-song voice.

_SMACK_!

"OUCH!!! Roxas…"

"…Serves you right."

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé was drawing at home, sketching out Aerith's figure.

"Hey, Naminé." Kairi greeted her.

"Hi," Naminé replied. She shaded in a part of the background. Kairi sat down and watched her.

"Don't you have an Amestris test to be studying for?"

"Don't you?" Both girls laughed.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas and band had decided to meet up at the garage again, contrary to the wiser choice to study.

"Okay, one more time." Riku said.

After they finished playing their song, Roxas finally decided to study.

But still… his mind kept straying. He plopped down on the couch as Sora helped him review.

"Roxas, what's the capital of Amestris?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, what's the capital of Amestris?"

"Central City."

"Thanks." Sora wrote it down in his notebook. Roxas simply sighed and rolled over on the couch.

Why couldn't he get Naminé out of his mind?

**- TBC -**

MH: Yeah, as I said; I'm sneaking this in; so… By the way, if you'd like to input any sort of anime/video game/manga character as a judge for the music festival, I'd appreciate it because I can't think of any good judges.

Roxas: That's because she can't do squat.

Naminé: Oh, come _on_, don't be like that.

MH: R&R!!!!


	9. We're Screwed, Huh?

**Chapter Nine**

(_We're Screwed, Huh?_)

MH: (grumbling) 'Can't do squat' he says…

Roxas: Well, it's true; you haven't updated in over a week!

MH: SO!?

Roxas: Maybe it's finally time that you've run out of ideas.

MH: Grrrr… Note: I've used random last names so it's all random, folks! Also, I didn't notice how much I've been bashing Sora. Hrm…

**- (Roxas) -**

"Roxas, get over here!" Roxas rolled his eyes. Riku was telling Cloud and Sora who was judging for the music festival.

"Okay, so there's Roy Mustang… Rikku Nakamori…Squall Leonhart …and Hatake Kakashi. There's been a rumor that Yuna's going to come…"

"What's going on?" Roxas asked casually.

"Riku's blabbering on about who's judging the festival." Sora said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh… who's judging?"

"Mustang, Rikku, Squall and Kakashi! Didn't you hear what I just said!?" Riku exploded. Roxas sweatdropped.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé yawned. It really wasn't the time to be worrying about school, but when she saw several multi-colored buses arrive on the school premises, she started to get worried. People of all sorts of varieties came out of each bus. There were orange-haired boys, black-haired girls, and several other unique individuals.

**- (Roxas) -**

He heard the cacophony before Riku had finished talking, a crowd-no, a mob of students came charging into the school.

Most of them carried a guitar case.

"Do you think they're the other bands coming for the music festival?" Sora whispered. Roxas nodded.

'_Geez… they look so… serious…_'

"We're screwed, huh?" Riku muttered.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé finally made it into the school, but not without a few scratches. Someone had 'accidentally' scratched her arm with the edge of his guitar case. By the time she crawled into Social Studies, she was very, _very_ late. Kairi was already in her seat next to Sora. The rest of the seats anywhere near her were filled.

She settled down in a seat next to Roxas.

"Well since Miss Gainsborough finally decided to join the class, I think that it's finally time to start." Mrs. Curtis snapped.

"Mr. Strife! What is the country north of Amestris?" She asked. Sora shrunk away from the question.

"Um er… Xing…?"

"WRONG! Miss Gainsborough!"

Naminé thought for a second. "Uh, Dracma?"

"Correct. Mr. Elric, what is the town called 'The Boomtown of the Broken Down'?"

"Rush Valley." Edward muttered with distaste.

"Good. Whoever gets the next question right gets a piece of candy. Why is human transmutation a forbidden act?" The class went silent.

"Come _on_, people! This was in your textbooks!" Mrs. Curtis yelled. No one raised their hands.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas looked to his left. Naminé was trembling, the answer was on her lips, and he could see that.

**- (Naminé) -**

She knew the answer. She knew it, but she was too scared to say it. No, she was too scared to even raise her hand. She felt a nudge from Roxas.

Naminé shook her head vigorously.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas sighed. There was only one way to solve the problem and save the whole class from Mrs. Curtis tanning their hides.

He raised his hand.

"Yes Roxas?" Mrs. Curtis said, exasperated.

"Naminé knows the answer."

**- (Naminé) -**

She stiffened. "B-but I really d-don't-" she stuttered.

"Out with it, Naminé!" Mrs. Curtis barked. Naminé flinched in response.

"H-human tr-transm-mutation is forbidden because the most l-likely out-outcome is th-that the person who in-invokes the transmutation will create a h-homunculus." She stammered, flushing a deep red crimson.

"…That's correct. Well, at least mostly." Mrs. Curtis handed her a bar of Hershey's milk chocolate (A/N: I couldn't resist… I love Hershey's chocolate…). The class erupted into applauding. Someone patted her on the back, and someone even whistled.

"Hey," Naminé turned. Roxas held out his hand. "High five."

Naminé reluctantly slapped hands with him, flushing an even deeper scarlet.

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas went over to his regular chair at the Oathkeeper table; the whole cafeteria was even more crowded than usual, what with the extra bands coming in.

"Geez…" He muttered.

"Now the cafeteria's going to be even _more_ crowded than usual!" Sora groaned. Indeed, every single table in the cafeteria was full.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé found a nasty surprise when she approached her lunch table.

There were students already sitting there, with no room for her, and they were obviously from another school.

One of the students looked at her hostilely. "What do you want?" He growled.

"N-nothing-"

"This is _our_ table, now; go sit somewhere else!"

She had never felt such hostility aimed at her before, and she felt the beginnings of tears prickling their way out of her eyes.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Roxas, your girlfriend's getting grilled by Seifer," Cloud muttered.

"She is not my girlfriend." Roxas groaned, fed up with the girlfriend comments.

"If you don't do something quick, she might start crying." Riku commented.

"Geez Roxas, how can you be so mean?"

"Okay! Just shut up." Roxas snapped.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Roxas.

"You can sit at my table… if you want." He said. Naminé blushed in response.

"Seifer, you're a real pain, you know that!?" Roxas said to the bully seated at Naminé's table.

"You wanna _go_!?" (A/N: Don't ask… the idiots at my school pounded that into my brain.)

"Maybe!"

**- (Roxas) -**

Before he could get a chance to put his fist into Seifer's face, he stopped himself.

"Roxas, let's just l-leave," Naminé mumbled," there's no reason to fight… right?" Roxas gave a big sigh.

"You're right. C'mon, let's go."

**- (Naminé) -**

It had been awkward enough standing in front of her table, but now she was sitting with four boys, three she didn't know squat about, and one who was stealing her heart away.

**- (Roxas) -**

"So… just how _serious_ are you guys?" Sora teased. Roxas sighed and flicked him on the side of the head.

"Ow! So we're onto flicking me on the head now?"

"Yeah. Smacking you just isn't as satisfying anymore." Naminé stayed quiet as she ate her lunch.

**- (Naminé) -**

"Kairi, where are we going?" Naminé asked her sister after school. Kairi only smiled and put a finger to her lips in response.

"That doesn't really answer my question, though…" Nevertheless, Naminé followed, unquestioning.

**- (Roxas) -**

"Sora, where are we going!?" Roxas asked, exasperated. Sora was pulling him all over the school… or maybe to one destination.

"We're checking out the bands that came today. Riku and Cloud are coming!" Sora responded. They finally came across the first of three gyms, where several bands were unpacking their guitars and drum sets.

"C'mon, we're going to the third one, I heard that the band that won last year's competition is practicing there!" Sora dragged Roxas over to the third gym.

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé and Kairi finally arrived at the third gym, already filled with bands. Kairi waved to someone and dragged her sister over to where Sora and Roxas were. Roxas was filling out some sort of form while Sora greeted Kairi exuberantly.

Although still unbelievably inarticulate.

**- (Roxas) -**

_Names of Band Members:_ Roxas Strife, Sora Strife, Cloud Strife, Riku Harada (A/N: I… just can't resist…)

_Name of Band:_ Oathkeeper

_Ages of Band Members:_ Roxas Strife- 15, Sora Strife-15, Cloud Strife- 17, Riku Harada- 16

_Signatures_: _**Roxas Strife** _

_Song: _UNDO(By Riku Harada)

Roxas finished the form with a groan. He handed it to Sora, who signed it. Then the brown-haired boy handed it to Riku and Cloud.

"_RIKU!!!_" Riku turned to see his girlfriend, sprinting as fast as she could over to where Oathkeeper was.

"What?" Riku asked.

"It's Seifer's band! They're playing your song over at the first gym!" She gasped, taking deep breaths. Roxas, Sora, Riku, and Cloud stopped where they were for one… two seconds.

"_WHAT THE HELL!?_" Riku dashed as fast as he could over to the first gym. Roxas, Sora, Cloud, Kairi, and Naminé followed just as fast.

**-**

"_Tooku, tooku, omoi hatenaku, _

_futari ga mujaki ni waratteta ano koro ni modorerunara_…"

Riku was trembling with anger. Roxas was mad, as was Sora, and to a certain extent, Cloud.

"That-" Riku started over, but Roxas stopped him.

"Don't. It's not worth it."

"He stole my song! He's got to pay!" Riku snapped. Roxas shook his head.

"Well… there _is_ one solution." Sora muttered under his breath.

**-**

_Names of Band Members_: Roxas Strife, Sora Strife, Cloud Strife, Riku Harada

_Name of Band_: Oathkeeper

_Ages of Band Members_: Roxas Strife-15, Sora Strife-15, Cloud Strife-17, Riku Harada-16

_Signatures:_ **_Roxas Strife_, Sora Strife,** Cloud Strife, _Riku Harada_

_Song:_ REWRITE (By Roxas Strife)

**- (TBC) -**

MH: Yup, there it is…

Roxas: You idiot.

MH: (Sticks out tongue) Pfft! Anyway, review! Please! THE SUPERIOR COMMANDS IT! Just kidding… Heh, anyways; I'd like some ideas for bands. Any anime, any manga; any video game will do. I'm gonna need at least five band ideas, which shouldn't be too much of a problem. I won't be able to update unless you give me ideas… (pouts)


	10. Chapter title is totally irrelevant

**- Chapter Ten -**

(_The Beautiful Kunoichi and the Overly Intimidating Bands_)

MH: Thank you to all of the lovely people who reviewed! This chapter is for you!!!

Roxas: …

MH: What? You're not gonna give me any criticism or cynical comments today?

Naminé: I duct-taped his mouth shut so he couldn't.

MH: Thank you, Naminé. (gives 9000 munny) This whole chapter will probably be just Roxas. Well we all love Roxas anyways, so that won't be a problem… I hope.

Roxas: (rolls eyes)…Mrph!

MH: (sticks out tongue) Pfft! I do not own the characters of this story, I do not own sharpies, I do not own… Arby's…

Note: My parents disconnected my internet connection and I couldn't upload the chapter until like, three seconds ago under their noses, so forgive me if this chapter sucks, I was undercover!!! (wails because of her misfortune). Also, we find out Riku's girlfriend's name!

**Reader Responses**

**Malcolm Yuy**: You finished FFXII!? COOL! Okay, I've integrated all of your ideas into the next few chapters!!! P.S, Um, the bangaa at the Lhusu Mines keep killing me. What do I do!?

**hopeless-romantic 121**: Good idea! Hehehehehe… (Evil grin)

**Dragons Ashes**: OMFG… I'm… obsessed with anime!? NO………WAY……… But thank you for saying my fic rocks!!!

**- (Roxas) -**

Roxas handed the form in to the front desk. Kairi and Naminé had already gone home, but Roxas and his band were still at the gym.

"Well that's over and done with… wanna go check out all the other bands?" Sora asked.

"Let's go, idiot." Roxas sighed, rolling his eyes.

**Third Gym**

The third gym was full of bands, many of them practicing their songs.

"Hey Sora- what the- SORA!!" Roxas yelled. Sora was over at one area, getting his shirt signed by one of the bands. The spiky-haired blonde boy came over and flicked Sora on the head.

"Ow!"

"Idiot, we need to practice!" Roxas growled. One of the girls from the band handed Sora his sharpie back.

"Roxas, I haven't gotten Sakura's autograph yet!" Sora whined.

"Will you _stop_!? First it's Kairi, now it's the 'Beautiful Kunoichi', what's next!?" Roxas said. He dragged his brother back all the way to the garage where they practiced (yes, the _whole_ way.).

**Garage**

"One more time," Roxas instructed," all the other bands have had almost a month to practice; but _we_ have to master this song in a _week_." Riku and Sora groaned, Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Or else Seifer's gonna kill us." The whole band quickly snapped up and started practicing.

**After Practice**

Sora was busy stuffing sandwiches in his mouth after practice to notice Roxas dictating the rest of the band about how they'd pull the song off.

"Okay, this is going to probably be a huge failure, but as long as you follow my lead, then we'll be okay. If all else fails… either screw it or wing it." Roxas told Riku and Cloud.

"What'sh the big deal?" Sora managed to say," We're gonna get shcrewed anywaysh, sho what're you trying to aschieve by shaying anyshing?"

"…Idiot." Roxas mumbled," If we even make it into the top five, then we'll get a chance to go to Traverse Town, maybe even Twilight Town! Just _think_ for once!" Sora rolled his eyes and swallowed a pound of ham sandwich.

"Yeah, but with only one week to prepare, we'll just lose anyway!" the spiky haired brunette complained.

"Loser, don't think about losing, think about winning!" Riku said, flicking Sora on the head.

"Hey, flicking Sora on the head is _my_ job." Roxas said.

"…Morons." Cloud muttered under his breath.

**Destined To Shop Mall**

Despite its… rather strange name, the 'Destined To Shop Mall' was the best place to hang out on the weekends. This was also the place where LockHeart Designs' main store was located. The reason that Roxas and company was here was… well, because they didn't have any homework to do, they _could _have practiced…

Well, as the smart say; hard work pays off later, but laziness pays off _now_.

"So… I'm thinking Arby's! Sora joked.

"How about CT?" Riku asked.

"Oh, come _on_, Riku; you only wanna go there because your _girlfriend_ works there!"

"…So?"

"You're hopeless, man…" Roxas sighed. Riku shrugged in response.

**- (Naminé) -**

"Why're we here, Kairi?" Naminé asked her sister after a thirty minute trip in the car.

"Three reasons: Shopping, Sora promised to be there, and Carved Tree!" Kairi gushed. Naminé sighed. Carved Tree (more commonly known as CT) was one of the world's most popular clothing stores, and was Kairi's favorite place to buy clothes.

"Okay… Carved Tree it is…" Naminé silently groaned.

**- (Roxas) -**

"You're so obsessed…" Roxas grumbled. The Carved Tree store at the Destined To Shop Mall was basically a big tree… with a carved entrance.

'_These guys are so obsessed…_' Roxas thought to himself.

"You think there's an elf inside who'll make us cookies?" Sora joked. Roxas flicked him on the side of the head.

"_Ow!_"

"Hey Roxas, isn't that your girlfriend?"

**- (Naminé) -**

Kairi strolled into CT, eagerly anticipating the many items of clothing that she was about to see. She stopped at the cashier's desk.

"Jen, I didn't know you worked here!" Kairi exclaimed. Riku's girlfriend sighed, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah… well, the best part is, I get to drag Ed and Al along with me every day." Jen said," Ain't that right, shrimp?"

"I AM NOT A SHRIMP!!!"

"Yes you are."

"AM NOT!" This continued while Kairi looked through all the clothing and Naminé stood there looking awkward. The most surprising part was when Roxas walked into the store, along with Riku, Sora, and Cloud.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked, more of a question than a greeting.

"Yeah… me." Roxas mumbled, looking embarrassed.

**- (Roxas) -**

Riku was already at the cashier desk with his girlfriend, Cloud just exited as fast as he could. Roxas stood there with Naminé… looking awkward.

"So… you're here with Kairi on a shopping trip or something?" Roxas asked her.

"Yeah."

"I see, Riku dragged me here so he could see his girlfriend." Roxas replied.

"Oh… that's interesting."

"Not really." Roxas sighed. "Hey… you wanna sneak out while Sora's drooling over Kairi?" Naminé didn't answer, she only nodded once.

But that was enough of an answer for him.

**- (TBC) -**

MH: Yeah, I know, short… but hey! I WAS RUSHED!!!! I'M SORRY!!!

Roxas: (rolls his eyes because he's stilled tied to a chair and gagged)

Naminé: (Sighs)


	11. The Mall

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_**FOR THE GUY WHO LOOKS LIKE ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

MH: I am the all-powerful MH! Bow to my awesome fanfic power!  
Roxas: Idiotic moron…

MH: Shut up, just because _I_ am awesome and write awesome stories doesn't mean you can-

Roxas: (cuts MH off) Be. Quiet.

MH: Whatever. Note, PLEASE, if you review; say _something_ about how cruel and awful it is to take away an authoress' Internet connection or else I probably won't update for… a long time. (cries) Plus, I'm being watched almost 24/7… I'm glad I finally got this chapter up… I'm sorry about how rushed the chappie seems…IMPORTANT!!!! I WON'T BE RECEIVING ANY E-MAILS FROM THE REVIEWER THINGIES THAT THE SITE DOES IN ORDER TO UPDATE SECRETLY. IF YOU WANT ME TO DO ANYTHING FOR YOU, PLEASE SEND THAT TO ME WITH A **REVIEW**. I'M SERIOUS; ANYTHING YOU TRY TO SEND ME VIA E-MAIL _WILL_ BE DELETED, AT LEAST… THAT'S THE IDEA. I DON'T WANT MY PARENTS TO FIND OUT ABOUT MY UPDATING. THANK YOU.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**- (Naminé) -**

Roxas took her hand and they sped out of the door before anyone could stop them.

"So… where to now?" Naminé asked quietly.

"My favorite spot." Roxas answered, dragging her in the general direction his favorite place to hang out.

**Sea Salt Ice Cream Stand**

"This is your favorite spot?" Naminé asked, almost incredulously.

"Yup!" Roxas replied. The Sea Salt Ice Cream stand was, in Roxas' opinion, the best thing that had happened to the Destined to Shop Mall.

"Two Sea Salt Ice Creams, please," he placed his order. Alphonse, Ed's brother, calculated the price for the ice cream in his head.

"That'll be… 800 munny."

"_SAY **WHAT**_!?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Urmmm… well, Sea Salt Ice Cream is really getting… popular, you know… and… well… the more people buy, the higher the price gets… I'm sorry…" The timid boy mumbled.

"Aw man…" Roxas grumbled, digging deep into his pockets for the 800 munny.

"I could pay for the ice cream, Roxas…" Naminé said, holding out 800 munny. Roxas shook his head.

"Nah, it's my treat, anyway."

"Well… if you're sure…"

Roxas came up with the munny, and the two sat down to enjoy the delicious ice cream.

"So… how's band practice?" Naminé asked shyly, nibbling her ice cream.

"Um… well…"

"I get the picture." Roxas resigned to lick his Sea Salt Ice Cream.

The sound of a camera clicking interrupted the two teenagers. Sora held up his camera phone, triumphantly holding up a picture of Naminé and Roxas.

Roxas' eye twitched.

"I think I just found my new wallpaper!!!" Sora sang.

"Excuse me," he said to Naminé.

**- (Roxas) -**

"You moron!" Roxas exclaimed, smacking his brother upside the head.

"Ouch! So we're back to smacking me on the head?"

"Yes we are, and if you even _try_ showing that picture to _anyone_, I swear-"

"Too late!" Sora sang out the words. "I already sent it to Riku, Cloud, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus-" Before Sora could finish his list of people, Roxas had snatched the phone out of Sora's hands and cracked it in half.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! My phone! How could you, Roxas?" Sora whined, crying over his dead phone. "It took me weeks to save up for it!"

"Serves you right for spying on us!" Roxas replied, smacking Sora on the head again.

"Owwwww…"

**- (Naminé) -**

Naminé had heard a sharp _crack_ as the phone snapped in half and Sora wept over his phone. Roxas appeared a little while later, looking refreshed and satisfied.

"Sorry about my moronic brother," he apologized. Naminé blushed. As the two teenagers went to check on Kairi and the rest of the band, Roxas and Naminé passed a guitar shop where a blonde haired girl was busily tuning an acoustic guitar. Roxas waved, and the girl waved back.

"Who's that?" Naminé asked.

"Winry. She tunes my guitar… and fixes it on a weekly basis."

"Does it break a lot?"

"Erm… yeah… most of the time, she's fixing broken strings for me…"

**(Roxas)**

A minute later, Roxas' phone began ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Roxas, my old buddy! I saw that picture that Sora sent us!_" Riku laughed on the other end of the call. Roxas could hear the snickers in the background.

"I'm going to _kill_ Sora…" He mumbled.

"_Good luck with that!_" Riku hang up.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…"

**(Naminé)**

"Who was that?" Naminé asked.

"Riku,"

"About that picture?"

"Yeah,"

"I see…"

**- (Roxas) -**

Back at the store, things just got worse.

"Roxas, I just got sent that picture!" Riku said, waving his phone in Roxas' face. Roxas turned bright red.

"Gimme that, you-!" Roxas tried to grab the phone out of Riku's hands, but the silver-haired boy managed to carefully evade the angry spiky-haired boy. This continued until Jen forced the group out, saying that they were scaring away customers.

**-**

"Seriously, how am I going to pay for a new phone??" Sora asked, still hurting from the destruction of his phone.

"Save up for it." Roxas replied bluntly. Two seconds later, he almost walked straight into a pillar. "Gack!!"

Everyone laughed, and Sora pointed at him. "Observation skills? None."

Roxas frowned, and pointed at his brother. "Respect of privacy? Zilch!"

"Listening? Goose egg!"

"Fashion? What fashion!?"

"Grades? Down the gutter!"

"Phone? I don't see one!"

"Hey, that's because you broke it!" Sora griped, crossing his arms. "You have won this battle, but you have not won the war, Roxas Strife!" Everyone laughed at this.

**- (Naminé) -**

When Naminé and Kairi finally got home, Aerith was there, asking questions.

"Did you have a good time at the mall?"

"Yes." The two girls replied monotonously.

"Did you see that one boy?"

"Which boy?"

"His last name was Strife…"

"Okay…" Kairi said, urging Aerith to continue.

"He has blue eyes."

"They _all_ have blue eyes."

"Spiky hair?"

"Not helping."

"Intelligent?"

"Roxas or Cloud?"

"Good grades?"

Kairi finally guessed who Aerith was talking about. "Ah, so it is _Cloud_ of whom you speak!" she said.

"Yes…" It was obvious that Aerith liked Cloud, from the way she continuously asked about him.

**(Roxas)**

The air was filled with static as the band began to practice.

Their trip to the mall had eased some of their anxiety, but that didn't help the fact that the music festival was coming soon.

And Oathkeeper had only days to practice.

TBC

MH: I'm sorry it's short, I hope you like it!!!!!!

Roxas: You're such a moron.

MH: Hmph, well, I'll update as soon as I can, so review!!! Don't expect any new chapters coming for a while, though… All mistakes in the chapter are accidental from rushed work.


	12. music festival pt 1

**Chapter 12**

_**The Music Festival, Pt. 1**_

MH: Woohoo!! We're finally at the best part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Roxas: …

**Reader Responses:**

**shadowneko003:** … who ever said the pairing was Clorith or CloTi???? Hmmmmmm? Tifa owns a jewelry store, right???

**hopeless-romantic121: **I'm torn between Clorith and CloTi… I can't decide!!!!!!

**SnowKirby:** Okay, first of all: UNDO is the third theme song of FullMetal Alchemist, Kesenai Tsumi is the first ending song of FullMetal Alchemist, yes; I do know that FMA: CoS is out for the DVD, and 'Riku Harada' is from D.N. Angel.

**Malcolm Yuy:** Yeah… about that… ((coughcough)) anyway, the KH FM Plus Ending was bittersweet, and I cried. Yes, I cried. It was awesome, but sad.

**roxas-kh**: Yay!!! You love my story!!!! Thank you!!! Hold on- do I sense a sequel???

**XxRandomness-KuNoIcHi-KhFaNxX**: Yes, I love it when unfortunate things happen to Sora… I don't hate him, he's just an easy target for bullying and bashing. It's not _my_ fault!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Ame no Hi Wa No Thank You, not any of the songs, etc…

The special short that I put into the fic shows my indecision between CloTi and Clorith.

The music festival, it seemed, was the one place where almost every single student from the school gathered. Almost everyone from every group and grade had been stuffed into the three small gyms.

To say the _least_, Roxas was nervous.

"Okay, we have around an hour to tune and calm down, so if anyone even _thinks_ of backing out now, we're all screwed, got it?" Riku said.

"By the way, has anyone seen Cloud?"

**- (Cloud)-**

Cloud had been minding his own business, like always, and making his way towards the gym when Aerith, Kairi's older sister, said hello.

"Hello, Cloud," She said.

"Hi…"

At that moment, Tifa decided to join the Cloud-Free-For-All. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!!!"

Cloud suddenly got shivers running down his spine. Not the good kind.

That feeling only worsened when Tifa tackled him.

"I SPENT THE WHOLE DAY TRYING TO FIND YOU!!!!!"

"Um… no need to yell…" Cloud muttered. Aerith stood there taking in the scene with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I… about to interrupt something?" the red-haired girl asked.

"No!!!!! Of course not!!!!" Cloud exclaimed (one of the rare occasions when he yelled).

"And who would _you_ be?" Tifa asked Aerith with a slight gleam in her eyes.

"My name is Aerith Gainsborough."

Tifa's eyes widened. "You don't mean _the_ Aerith Gainsborough!? The famous and generous jewelry designer!?" She pounced up and shook Aerith's hand. "I am _so_ honored! My name is Tifa Lockheart. I run LockHeart Designs!!"

Now it was Aerith's eyes' turn to widen. "LockHeart Designs!? That's incredible!! I've seen some of your sketches, they're truly marvelous…" And on they went, forgetting about Cloud completely.

He blinked. Then he kept walking to the gym.

**- (Roxas) -**

"He'll be here soon." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!! Welcome to Paopu Tree High School's fortieth annual music festival!" Roy (A/N: You haven't forgotten that he's here, right?) announced on the microphone. "To fully show my appreciation to the school and to the world, I would like to dedicate this next song to the audience!!" Roy honestly sounded as if he was reading the lines off of a card.

Behind the curtains, every single band member said the same thing. "HUH!?"

Apparently, the dark-haired celebrity had arranged a duet with his wife as the opening of the festival. Roxas snatched bits and pieces of the song in between tuning his strings.

"_Party  
Shanpen no rain  
Sekushii na lady  
Kiss de esukooto_"

The first string was perfect.

"_Saa showtime  
Koi no message  
Nanoni moonlight  
Isshun de kieta"_

The second string easily slid into tune.

_"Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu"_

__

The next strings were finally fixed. By the time Sora and Riku finished tuning their guitars, Roy and Riza's song was finished, and the crowd applauded like the mass of fangirls and fanboys they were.

Kairi almost bounced onto the make-shift stage.

"HELLO, PAOPU TREE HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi shouted. The audience roared back. "ARE YOU READY TO GO INSANE!?" The crowd screamed even louder. The make-shift curtains (bed sheets) were pulled back and Oathkeeper was brought into harsh spotlight.

"I would like to perform a song for everyone that you all know!!" Kairi announced.

'_Here we go…_' Roxas thought.

(**Simple and Clean: Rising Sun Rock Version**)

"_When you walk away, you don't hear me say: Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go-_"

The crowd stopped screaming for five seconds as the pause in the music began.

Kairi began to sing.

"_You're giving me…_

_Too many things, lately._

_You're all I need, _

_You smiled at me…_

_And said:_

_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet,_

_Your father, when we are older you'll understand,_

_What I meant, when I said '__**no**__',_

_I don't think, _

_Life is quite that simple!_

_When you walk away,_

_You don't hear me say: Please, oh baby, don't go!_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're makin' me feel,_

_Tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._

_Hold me! Whatever lies beyond this morning,_

_Is a little later on,_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all,_

_Nothing's like before!_"

(A/N: Erm… I edited because of time reasons.)

The crowd screamed as Roxas and Sora played the last chords of the song, and Kairi did her routine 'thank you' to the crowd.

**(Later)**

Roxas stiffened when he saw a… quite creepy looking band strut onto the stage.

"And now… Bond of Flames, playing their song: TATTOOS ON THE SKY!!"

"_ken wo nigiranakerya omae no koto wo  
mamoru koto wa dekinai  
aa oretachi wa mina me wo aketa mama  
sora wo tobu yume wo miteirunda_

_wowowo  
ikiteru yatsura mo shinda yatsura mo  
kanashimi no dekasa wa onaji  
rikutsu jyanaisa namida wo mitakunai dake  
tamashii ga sakebu TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_ken wo nigitta mama omae no koto wo  
dakishimeru koto wa dekinai  
tsuki toka kasei toka tsukame toretemo  
shinjitsu ni wa mada todokanai ya_

_wowowo  
waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai  
ore ni mo wakaranai chikara  
rikutsu jyanai sa omae wo mamoritai dake  
karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY_

_wowowo  
waruburu tsumori mo seigi demo nai  
ore ni mo wakaranai chikara  
rikutsu jyanai sa omae wo mamoritai dake  
karada ga unaru TATTOOS ON THE SKY!!!"_

Apparently, the audience liked the song (A/N: I liked it too.) and screamed fan-ish screams.

That's when Roxas got worried.

"We're screwed." Riku muttered.

"…Yeah…" Roxas groaned.

**(Even More Later)**

"Scanning the crowd for your girlfriend, Roxas?" Riku teased, spotting Roxas intently searching the crowd with his eyes.

"E-e-erm, n-no," Roxas stuttered, feeling a bright red blush creeping up his face. Riku snickered and left to complain about something to Sora.

'_Where __**is**__ she?_' the spiky haired boy thought anxiously.

"Hi Roxas…" Roxas nearly jumped into the ceiling.

"GACK!!!"

Naminé stood there, timidly waving at him.

"Oh, hi…" Roxas said, scratching the back of his head. "So… you came?"

"Yes, unless I'm actually a clone Naminé."

"I see…" The two stood there for a tender moment, but was soon broken by Sora's loud voice in Roxas' ear.

"HELLOOOOOOOOO, EARTH TO ROXAS!!!!!!!!!! STOP GAPING!!!!!!" Sora shouted. Roxas' eyebrow twitched once. Twice.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!? GEEZ, YOU'D THINK YOUR ONLY PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO TICK ME OFF, I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT **ONE** MORE TIME I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EVER, **EVER** GET A CELL PHONE AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled back.

"Nooo! I just got this new one!!!" Sora cried, cradling his brand new cell phone (one that didn't flip).

"Geez… how lame is _that_?" Roxas asked Naminé. She laughed silently. Roxas soon found himself laughing along with her as Sora comically snuggled his non-flip phone.

"Hey, girlfriend, boyfriend, and Sora, it's almost our turn so stop messing around and start panicking!" Riku exclaimed, picking up his guitar.

"R-right," Roxas said, not picking up the 'boyfriend girlfriend' comment.

"NOW, OUR LAST SONG OF THE NIGHT: OATHKEEPER AND THEIR SONG: **REWRITE**!!"

"_Kishinda omoi wo hakidashitai no wa,_

_sonzai no shoumei ga hoka ni nai kara,_

_tsukanda hazu no boku no mirai wa,_

_songen to jiyuu de mujun shiteru yo."_

Sora fumbled on one of the chords, and Roxas could see that one of the judges frowned disapprovingly. Roxas continued, regardless.

"_Yuganda zanzou wo keshisaritai no wa,_

_jibun no genkai wo soko ni miru kara,_

_jiishikikajou na boku no mado ni wa, _

_kyonen no Calender hizuke ga nai yo."_

Thankfully, Riku and Sora hit all the chords leading up to the chorus perfectly. Roxas sang with confidence.

"_Keshite REWRITE shite!!_

_Kudaranai chou gensou wasurerareru sonzaikan wo!_

_Kishikaisei REWRITE shite!_

_Imi no nai souzou mo kimi wo nasu gendouryoku_

_zenshinzenrei wo kure yo!!!!"_

The finishing measures were nearly perfect, Roxas himself had missed a note. The judges, however; didn't seem to notice, as the whole gym seemed to rock with fan screams and clapping. Roxas exchanged a thumbs-up with Riku, Sora, and Cloud as the judges scribbled out the scores.

**(Later)**

"Cheers, to the best band EVER!!!" Sora cheered jubilantly, waving a can of soda around. Everyone laughed.

After the festival ended, Oathkeeper, Naminé, Kairi, Aerith, Jen (A/N: in case you forgot: Riku's girlfriend), and Tifa had all decided to celebrate at a restaurant.

… One that served Paopu pizza. (A/N: Erm… kinda like pineapple??) Roxas sat next to Naminé, Riku next to Jen, Kairi next to Sora, and Cloud…

"You were _amazing_, Cloud!" Tifa said, giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"Ah, thanks…" He muttered, a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"I agree, my eyes were on you the whole time!" Aerith exclaimed. She gave Cloud a sweet smile.

"Thanks," The blush deepened. Yes, Cloud was stuck with the trouble of having Aerith and Tifa sit on either side of him… Ouch.

"You know, Cloud," Aerith said quietly, "I think we should spend a little more time together-"

Tifa interrupted her. "_Please!_ Cloud and I have been friends for a _very_ long time and I don't think he'll be having enough spare minutes to spend with you!"

"Erm… guys…?" Cloud asked his fellow band members (including Kairi, Naminé, and Jen).

No one looked in his direction.

"A… a little help…please? _Guys!?_"

_**THE END **_

**MH: Just kidding! You guys want the next part??? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya?**

Roxas: Leave the poor readers alone, will you!? They've been waiting for your update for weeks and you give them a demand!?

MH: Shut up, moron!!!

Naminé: Now, now…

MH: If you want an **EPILOGUE** _**and**_ a _**SEQUEL**_ (It's awesome, churning around in my twisted head), then I'd like to reach at least 100 reviews before June, 1, 2007!!!!!!

Roxas: Oddly specific, aren't we?

MH: sticks out tongue The epilogue will feature a sneak peek of the sequel (still un-named) so I hope my awesome reviewers will… review!!! Remember: The higher the review number, the better the sequel will be!!!!!!!! More reviews is **always** better!!!!

…Please? At the very least, just press the purple button and say 'sequel please'

PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'm not trying to be demanding or bossy, I just want your input!!!!!


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue!!!!!!**_

MH: So we finally come to the end of REWRITE…

Roxas: Liar.

MH: Shut up, Roxas.

Naminé: Come on, guys. You've been at it for the past twelve chapters. Give it a rest!

MH: Oh, fine.

Roxas: Hmph.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else besides the plot line of this story. I don't want to be sued! I do not own 'Blue'.

**NOTE: **I'm having a poll for the sequel to REWRITE!! Also, THANKS TO MY SUPER-HARD EFFORTS AND YOUR SUPPORT, I HAVE EARNED BACK MY WRITING PRIVELEGES FOR THE SUMMER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!

**Poll:**

Should Cloud pair up with **Aerith**, or **Tifa**??

Reader Responses:

**hopelessromantic-121: **Ah yes, well… The snowy area/world/place is supposed to be… happier I guess… By the way, I **do** think that Tifa is cooler than Aerith, but... Cloud and Aerith should be together anyway! ((thinks)) Let's see... I know around six people who are die-hard CloTi fans... and one die-hard Clorith fan... ((sweatdrop)) um...

**Malcolm Yuy:** Aerith or Tifa??? Hmmm… By the way, I absolutely **loved** The Laundromat. KEEP ROLLING THOSE OUT!!

**Epilogue**

(Before the Celebration At The Pizza Place)

(**Roxas**)

Roxas paced. He twiddled his thumbs. He tapped his foot. He whistled. He did anything that could possibly pass the time while the judges scribbled down the scores and decided the winners.

He never was good at waiting…

(**Sora**)

Sora had a better method of waiting.

He turned on his mp3 player, plugged the ear pieces into his ears, and listened to Kairi Gainsborough.

'_Minareta machi, minareta hito  
Subete ga saikin marude  
Tooi kuni no dekigoto  
Mou ichido kanjitai ne  
Kuruyami no naka de  
Kibou ga ori nasu  
Azayaka na ongaku-_'

"What're you listening to?" Sora was startled by Kairi, who had plucked one of the ear pieces out to speak.

"Erm, uh, well-" Sora stuttered, a bright red blush encasing his whole face.

"…you." He muttered. The red-haired celebrity smiled and sat down next to him.

"Don't you think…" She whispered," that a _live_ performance is much better than a recorded one?"

'_Donna ni tsurai toki de sae  
Utau no wa naze? ...Saa ne...  
Renai nante shitaku nai  
Hanareteku no wa naze?_' Kairi sang quietly, drawing closer to the brown-haired boy.

'_Darling, darling oh!_' Sora sang back, a mere millisecond before she kissed him, hard.

Riku came into the room at that moment. "Hey Sorrrrrrrroook_**ay**_ then!" He turned around a swift 180 degrees and speeded off into the opposite direction.

(**Roxas**)

"Where's Sora? It's almost time for the judges to announce the winners!" Roxas asked Riku (who'd come into the room with a curious expression on his face), tapping his foot anxiously.

"Accomplishing every Kairi fanboy's dream, fantasy, or desire." Riku managed to say before dissolving into a peal of laughter. Roxas' eyes went wide.

"You don't mean-"

"No you moron."

"Okay… _phew_…"

"…But I wouldn't be surprised if they shut the door."

"_Agh, you sicko!!!!!_" Roxas yelled, promptly throwing punches at the silver-haired boy. At that point, Roxas was _very_ glad Naminé had chosen that time period to go buy a soda from the vending machines.

But with Roxas' luck, she had chosen that exact moment to walk back into the room, two (_two_, he noticed) sodas in hand.

"Um… is this about anything I should know?"

"Uh-_No!_ Nope, nothing important at all!" Roxas nervously said, waving his hands in the air.

"Okay then…"

Of course, Sora and Kairi came into the room with the rest of the band, both looking… exuberantly happy…

Riku burst out laughing, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Roxas hid his face in his hands and shook his head. Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"…What's everybody staring at?" Sora asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Riku answered by pointing at Sora, then at Kairi, then at Sora again. Then he went into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Needless to say, both Sora and Kairi began to blush the brilliant shade of a cherry. Roxas rolled his bright blue eyes and turned his attention to Naminé, who was cradling the two sodas with her hands.

"I… uh…" she mumbled, a blush crawling across her face.

"Um… I… g-got one for you…" the blond-haired girl thrust one of the sodas at Roxas, keeping her head tilted down.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered back, and took the soda. Naminé's blush deepened.

It almost seemed as if the whole world had disappeared, as if Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Cloud had vanished, and that only Roxas and Naminé were left, supported by their own small world that existed in the space around them. Roxas could feel the warmth of a blush on his own face.

The announcer chose that moment to come onto the microphone system. "_The results of this year's festival have been decided, all bands and audiences must report to the first gym NOW!!!_"

That shocked poor Naminé and Roxas out of their daze.

(First Gym)

He'd never been so nervous, his heart was beating at a ridiculously fast pace, and the sight of the judges didn't help him at all. One of the judges, Roy Mustang, stood up and asked for silence. That difficult task took almost ten minutes to accomplish.

When complete silence was achieved, he began to speak. "This year, I've seen a lot of great bands, a lot of great songs, and a lot of-"

Another judge, Squall Leonhart (or Leon), interrupted him and took the microphone away from the dark-haired actor.

"We've pretty much seen some good stuff out there."

Rikku (A/N: I check each of my chapters for information, I don't forget details easily.) stole the microphone from Squall. "Record material!"

Roy swiped the microphone back. "So in conclusion,"

"We'd like to-" Squall said, snatching the microphone out of Roy's hand.

"Have four of the groups that performed tonight-" Roy continued, tilting the microphone towards him.

"COME TO TWILIGHT TOWN FOR A CHANCE AT MAKING A FULL-TIME BAND CAREER!!!!!!!!!" Rikku finished, forcefully tilting the microphone towards her before yelling into it.

The audience roared with approval and excitement.

Roxas tried not to be hopeful. He really tried.

But somehow, his heart began to beat frantically, so fast that it began to ache in his chest.

"The names of the chosen bands will most likely be posted on the school's bulletin board… sometime tomorrow!" Rikku exclaimed. The whole audience groaned.

**Later That Night At Roxas' House (****After**** The Pizza Place)**

Roxas tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Then he stared straight up at the ceiling. Then he made himself a sandwich.

And after all of that, he _still_ couldn't sleep.

"Hey Sora," He muttered to his brother, "can you sleep?"

"…Kairi…" Sora replied, turning over in his sleep. Roxas rolled his eyes.

**At Kairi and Naminé's House**

Though Naminé was sleeping peacefully, Kairi spent half of the night making calls to random friends from various places, so many that the authoress can't name all of them and not take up thirty pages.

**The Next Day**

"Roxas, wake up!" Sora groaned, nudging his still sleeping brother.

"…Shut up… only got… two hours of sleep… go away…" Roxas mumbled, burrowing deeper into his pillow.

"School's gonna start soon, if you don't hurry up you'll see the results of the festival later than everyone else!"

"Fine! Just… gimme three more minutes…" Roxas snapped. Sora shrugged, rolled his eyes, and strode out of the room.

…**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"AW CRAP, I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!" Roxas yelled, finally jolting out of bed after seeing the time on the clock. Sora and Cloud were no where to be seen.

"Stupid morons, they didn't even wake me!" Roxas said to himself (even though Sora _did_ try to wake him up) as he grabbed his uniform and running into his shoes before scrambling out of the house.

_That_ is how Roxas managed to get to school five minutes before school started, looking sufficiently rumpled, tie and shirt askew and shoe laces untied. The blond haired boy staggered over to the bulletin board, which had a massive crowd around it.

"Move! Out of the way!" Roxas groaned, pushing and shoving his way to the board. Sora, Riku, Cloud, Kairi, and Naminé were clustered around the board. They all looked strangely at Roxas as he approached them.

"Looks like _someone_ finally woke up and came to school!" Sora teased.

"Shut up!" Roxas fired back, brandishing his fist.

"Now, now Roxas!" Naminé said, trying to calm him down, "Look at the board!"

"Hmm?" Roxas took a look. One name stood out immediately.

"_What!?_ How could _Seifer's_ band win!?!?" Roxas exclaimed.

"What can I say?" Riku muttered, rolling his eyes. "It _was_ _my_ song…"

"This has nothing to do with your song or not, Riku! It's the talent!"

"I believe that the song, not the talent, that is what makes the band shine, Roxas."

"That's because you've got _zero_ talent, Riku!! _**ZERO**_!!!!!!!!!!!" Roxas yelled.

"What'd you say-!?"

"You heard me-!"

"Will you two _shut up_?" Cloud asked threateningly. It was the first time he'd spoken all day, and, to put it bluntly, scared the living crap out of everyone in the vicinity.

Roxas took another look at the board. Another name at the bottom highlighted itself in his mind.

**Band Four: Oathkeeper**

"N-no…way…" Roxas whispered, partly out of disbelief. "We… made it?"

The realization hit him.

"Isn't this great, Roxas? Now the band can go even further!" Naminé said. "You're amazing!"

Roxas blushed. "Y-y-you think so?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Mmm-hmm!" Naminé answered, nodding her head vigorously. Roxas felt a smile creep across his face.

"U-uhm, Naminé… do you like coffee?" He asked nervously.

"N-no… but I like Paopu fruit juice…" Naminé replied just as nervously.

"Well… there's this place that serves freshly squeezed Paopu juice… you wanna go there after school today?" Both Roxas and Naminé blushed. Then Naminé spoke up.

"S-sure!"

**The End**

MH: Awwwwwww!!!! How sweet!!!!!! Don't worry; the preview of the sequel is coming up soon! But first… I have a question for you:

Which Naruto theme song do you like more? Haruka Katana or GO? Yes, this is **required**.


	14. You Put The Dream In My Reality

**Special Sneak-Peek of GO!!! **

MH: I've tallied up the votes, and the storyline of the sequel will be turned in the 'GO!!!' direction!!!!! Yay! I'll bet half of you are dying to know what would've happened if I'd gotten Haruka Katana votes instead. XP. Too bad. POWER TO THE INTERNET PEOPLE! ((coughcough)) Well, I like the way the plot is folding itself out right now, so! XD. Augh… I'm sorry for not updating for like…

…

…forever… I promised to update and then I don't for two months… I'm horrible… oh well, I hope this satisfies the wait. Y'know, starting high school is stressful… and on top of that I've got my new project 'It's A Matter of Convenience' to work on (FMA fans, please please please please please please please **_please_** check it out, we're in desperate need of reviews!!!!!!!! …pwease?)

Darn… I post this when school is **starting**!?!?!? That's depressing. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. End of story.

**_Chapter One _**

(_You Put The Dream In My Reality_)

Roxas tapped his foot impatiently on the tile floor of the classroom.

'_Hurry up and **end** already, stupid school._' He thought, exasperated. Five more minutes of school. Just _five_ more…

It was the last day of school, and Roxas was a little less than bursting at the edges as the clock ticked slowly, one second after each second. He spent what seemed like forever tapping his hands rhythmically on his desk. He glanced across the room. Naminé glanced back from her desk, smiling gently as the clock's ticking became almost like a bomb.

10…

9…

8…

Roxas furrowed his brow, infuriated by the seemingly slug-slow wall clock. He focused his stare at his brother, Sora. He had a mischievous grin on his face, one that could only speak of evil and endless irritation for the poor blond haired boy. The spiky haired boy wondered what his older brother Cloud was up to, as well as what Riku was doing.

…did he _really_ want to know what Riku was doing???

…probably not…

5…

It was getting close.

4…

Just a bit more…

3…

The whole class tensed. Oh no… not…

2…

He'd completely forgotten about the-

1…

"BAAAAAAAAANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The class yelled, screamed, shrieked, etc. as they leapt up. Roxas covered his ears just in time for the ear-destroying bell to ring, and the even louder class as they responded, jumping on desks and throwing old papers into the air. Naminé looked more stunned than he did, but that was probably because it had been her first year at Paopu Tree High School.

After the rowdy class filed out of the room, Roxas stood up from his desk, stretched, and strode over to where Naminé still sat.

"Well, that's how they usually are…" Roxas muttered, grinning as a blush spread across his face.

"That really… was something else…" the blond haired girl said, standing up. Roxas wrapped his fingers around hers and together they exited the empty classroom.

**(Outside the School) **

When Roxas and Naminé pushed open the doors out of the high school, Oathkeeper (Roxas' band) was already gathered under the base of a Paopu tree, waiting for their lead singer/guitarist to join them.

"Well…" Riku grinned, his bright blue-green eyes sparkling. "Look who finally showed up."

"Do I _look_ like the kind of person who forces his way out of a mob of slow moving people who're more like a wall than people?" Roxas shot back, crossing his arms.

"What a coward. Can't even face a few hundred people his own age. How're you gonna put yourself in front of crowds of up to a thousand or higher?" Riku asked. It was true.

Roxas' dream, the same as Cloud's, Riku's and Sora's, was to become a successful-no, _phenomenal_ band, rocking out for the masses.

"I know, but it's just too suffocating." He muttered. Riku sighed.

At that moment, two hands clamped on Naminé's and Roxas' shoulders.

"Gyaaa!" They shouted. The two turned to look at a red haired girl grinning exuberantly at them.

"Kairi…" Naminé said, "you shouldn't do that to people."

"Oh, don't be like that, Naminé!" Kairi laughed, mussing her sister's hair with enthusiasm. She put an arm around Sora, who at that moment looked like he was going to hyperventilate with joy.

"Breathe, Sora." Roxas said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

No response.

Roxas sighed and smacked his brown-haired brother on the head.

"Eep!" Sora squeaked. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm good."

"Sheesh…" Roxas murmured. Naminé giggled. It was usually like that when the famous Kairi Gainsborough came within a 10 feet radius of Sora, who was a rabid fan of hers.

"Where's Cloud?" Roxas asked, looking around for his older brother.

"Oh, he's at LockHeart Designs. Something about needing a new back for his earring." Kairi waved off the question like a pestering fly and led Sora in the direction of the town.

"Come on, there're parties to enjoy, music to pump, songs to sing, places to go, records to make!" Kairi teased. Sora followed without any question. The rest of the band followed wordlessly.

**(After… _Hours_ of a Partying) **

"I'm exhausted!!" Sora groaned, flopping onto his bed with a moan.

"Me too…" Roxas agreed, falling onto his bed with a muffled sob. Kairi and Naminé crossed their arms.

"Come on, just three hours of partying and you've given up?" The auburn-haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YES!" The Strife brothers answered simultaneously, their groans muffled by the pillows.

"Whatever." Kairi shrugged. "Anyway, we've got more important things to do. Such as…" She pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Whazzat?" Sora asked, half curious.

"The list we'll need of things for the trip."

"What trip?" Roxas slurred, already half asleep.

"For Twilight Town. You _do_ plan on going for a chance at a record deal, right?"

Sora and Roxas jolted ramrod straight from their beds at that instant.

"Y…You're right… I almost forgot…" Kairi rolled her eyes and looked at the first thing on her list.

"Okay. The first thing we'll need… sweaters. Then boots, socks, pajamas, underwear, hair products, combs, leather jackets…" Kairi rattled the things off the list.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ Kairi, **slow down**." Roxas said, holding his hands in the air for emphasis. "We don't have leather jackets or boots!"

"Oh, that's right. Figures…" Kairi muttered. "I guess we'll have to get them here."

"Yay!" Sora rejoiced. "Shopping trip!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

The energetic spiky haired boy stopped in his tracks. "But…" Sora scratched his head. "Um… what's a sweater?"

Kairi sighed in exasperation. "I _knew_ something like this was going to happen…"

**(The Next Day) **

"This is _ridiculous_!" Roxas exclaimed, pulsing red anger marks appearing on his forehead.

"Don't be so mean, Roxas." Kairi said as she held out yet another leather jacket to Sora.

"Come on," Naminé said, gesturing to the Sea Salt Ice Cream stand. "let's go." Roxas followed, glad to be out of the store.

"It's bad enough that your sister's paying for all this stuff, then she goes and practically buys out all the stores in the mall!" Roxas complained, taking a lick of ice cream.

Naminé silently tasted hers. "I know, but that… that's just the way Kairi is."

"…I guess…" The two passed Tifa Lockheart's jewelry store as they enjoyed their delicious ice cream.

"So… what d'you think Twilight Town's like… huh? Naminé?" Roxas looked around. He spotted her staring at the display window of the jewelry store. The blond boy went and stood next to her, staring at the necklaces, bracelets, and rings proudly shown in the case, illuminated by a warm, gold light from the ceiling.

Naminé seemed to notice him next to her. "Oh! Um… Well, let's get going, then!" She said shakily, turning to leave. Roxas caught her by the shoulder.

"Now, now…" He laughed. " Let's take a look, shall we?" Naminé blushed deep scarlet and looked back at the jewelry.

"So," He smiled. "Which one were you looking at?"

"Uh… It's nothing, really. Just some art appreciation, really…" she muttered, taking a bite of her ice cream nervously.

"Aw… you're no fun. If you don't tell me, it'll just keep eating at me until I go crazy!" Roxas said. "Please?"

"Oh…" Naminé blushed even deeper, and sighed. "Well, um…"

Roxas waited impatiently.

She finally pointed to a necklace that sparkled in the light. It was an ornately crafted butterfly made of bright yellow and white gold. Its wings looked as fragile as lace.

"I just thought it was nice to look at, that's all. Come on, let's go. Kairi probably has ten more jackets for you to try on." She said hastily, and grabbed his hand. Roxas was forcefully pulled away from the display window as Naminé jerked him towards the jacket store.

**(Later) **

After having bought no less than ten jackets, six sweaters, four pairs of boots, new jeans, new shirts, and three books (they were the best books in the world, she had said); Kairi had finally decided that it was enough. As they began to leave, Roxas stayed behind.

"Roxas, you coming or not?" Sora asked.

"Oh, um, I'm meeting Riku later. We're trying to decide if we need new guitar picks." Roxas said. Sora and Kairi rolled their eyes.

"Whatever, but you'll have to walk back home." Sora said. Roxas stuck out his tongue at his brother.

Once the three were out the door, the spiky haired boy strolled over to LockHeart Designs.

"Hey, Tifa." Roxas called. The dark haired woman looked up from her sketch.

"Well, if it isn't Roxas Strife." She grinned. "Need another clasp repair for your girlfriend? I caught you two staring at my work earlier."

"Urk-"

"Well, what do I owe the honor?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Roxas felt uneasy. "Well, there was a necklace in the display-"

"That your girlfriend liked?" Tifa interrupted.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Tifa rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Roxas, if Naminé's not your girlfriend, then what is she to you? I don't see you strolling in here to get clasps repaired for Riku or Kairi!"

"Wait, Riku comes here for clasp repairs?"

"Don't get off the subject, Roxas." Tifa said sharply.

"…Sorry."

"If you're going to buy something, then make sure you know who you're giving it to, because you sure aren't going to hand a piece of jewelry to Riku."

"Augh, Tifa, you're giving me goose bumps with this 'Riku has LockHeart jewelry' thing."

"Hmph… well, just make sure you give it to Naminé, alright?"

"Fine!"

"Okay, what were you here for, again?"

"_You're kidding me!!_ Arrgh!" Roxas slapped his hand on his forehead in frustration. "I came in here to ask about a necklace, not get a lecture!!!"

"Well? Get on with it."

Roxas took a deep breath and gestured to the display case. "There was a necklace that Naminé liked. I mean, really, _really_ liked."

"I'm not surprised."

Roxas groaned. "It's the butterfly one." Tifa crossed the store and plucked the butterfly from its display.

"This one?"

"Yeah."

The store owner put the necklace back and opened a drawer, rummaging through box upon box of priceless works of art. She finally found what she was looking for.

"Okay, you want it in gold or silver wrapping?" Tifa asked, her fingers hovering over the register.

"_WHAT!?_ You expect me to buy this right _NOW!?_" Roxas shouted.

"Well, seeing as you're leaving in two days for Twilight Town, there really is no other time."

"Gah, you're right…"

"Gold or silver wrapping paper, Roxas."

"How should I know!?"

"… Gold then."

"Since when do you get to choose!?"

"That'll be 1000 munny."

Roxas flipped out. "_1000 munny!?!? That's completely ridiculous!!!!!_"

"So is your hair, now pay up." Tifa said.

"B-but-"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "How about 500 munny now, 500 munny when you get back from Twilight Town?"

Roxas searched through his wallet. "Darn, I've only got… 300…" He thought about the ice cream he'd bought, which was going up to 100 munny a piece.

"Fine. 300 now, 700 when you get back. _Or else_." Tifa said murderously.

"Yes ma'am!" Roxas squeaked, scared by the intimidating designer. He handed over the last bits of munny he had left.

"Thank you! Please come back soon!" Tifa said cheerily. Roxas took the box and turned on his heel, ready to leave when-

"And, Roxas," She called.

"What?"

Her tone turned dark and threatening. "_If I don't see that necklace around Naminé's neck when you come back, I'll make sure you get your just desserts!_"

"Y-y-yes ma'am!"

Her tone was friendly again. "Good. Have a nice day!" Roxas bolted out of the store.

"Geez, she gives me the creeps sometimes!" He muttered. He looked at the box in his hand. The gold paper glimmered in the light of the mall. He sighed and opened the box a bit. There was a red satin box inside which, surely, held the butterfly necklace.

**(At the Beach) **

The music was just dimming down, and the crowd was starting to leave. The setting sun set the sea ablaze with fiery light. Roxas and Naminé sat on the shore.

Roxas' mind was on two things: the gold wrapped box in his pocket, and Tifa's scary words.

'_If I don't see that necklace around Naminé's neck when you come back, I'll make sure you get your just desserts!_' Roxas shivered involuntarily.

Naminé looked at him, confused. "Cold?"

"Uh, no, not really."

Naminé smiled, her crystal blue eyes staring at the sun. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Sure is."

"True, but…" She reached for his hand. "Seeing this with you makes it even more beautiful." Roxas blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She didn't say it, but unsaid line ran through her mind, as sweet as a melody.

The sun was falling into the ocean now, the sky getting darker with each passing moment.

'_Roxas…_'

The last sliver of light was visible on the horizon.

'_You put the dream in my reality._'

The sun set completely, washing the world in twilight.

**(Awwwww…) **

MH: Well wasn't that precious??? ((coughcough)) Well, I upped the fluff a bit and had a bit of Tifa lecturing Roxas.

And for those of you who're wondering, yes, the butterfly necklace is the Valek necklace. (For those of you, who don't know, don't ask. Just read 'Poison Study', the second best book in the world.)


End file.
